Fix Me
by carcinogeneticist117
Summary: What is in that last moment, something went terribly wrong? What if the Kishin attached itself to Maka? What could she possibly do to stop the spreading madness within her? Could Soul save her? Or could they all end up dead?
1. Chapter 1

Soul-Eater doesn't belong to me (Oh how I wish it did) I'm just the girl who is making a spin off of the main story *Curls up into a corner and sobs*

Chapter 1: A Dash of Madness

A week, that's all it took for the overwhelming sense of fear and hatred to disappear. The crushing sense of hopelessness that held the hearts of everyone in Death City captive seemed to fade away into the wind in less than seven days. Death City was being rebuilt from the ground up and the meisters and their weapons had begun to collect Kishin eggs again but this time with more drive.

It was days like these that I sit back and remember that last fight, how up until that point I wanted to grow stronger and yet at the last possible moment I discovered how strong I had become. How I had the strength to keep my courage as each one of my friends lost to the Kishin's power and how I had the strength to end his life.

But at that last second. . . . Something had happened, something horrible.

Asura's wavelength had connected and intertwined with mine when my wavelength struck him and I felt something stir and root itself deep inside of me. Now whenever I think of what Asura said about embracing the madness and getting rid of the fear, I can feel a change in me.

He's inside me; the Kishin is dwelling in my head.

I don't know how long I can hold on or how long I can keep my sanity, but one thing is for sure, I won't let him get the best of me. I will finish him once and for all, even if it kills me.

Monday, 3:02 A.M.

Maka's POV

It happened to me again.

I woke up from the hellish nightmare gasping for breath. I sat there and stared at the opposite wall for a couple of minutes before the tears came. It was the 12th night in a row where I had the same nightmare, the same feeling of loneliness and pain. I didn't know how long it would be before I snapped before I. . . I. . .

I suddenly jumped off of my mattress and threw on my favorite robe. There was no way I was going to sit here and mull over what might happen, all I could do was stick it out until I could find a solution. I silently opened my door and crept into the kitchen, being carful not to wake Soul or Blaire. I opened the fridge and sighed as the cool air brushed away the leftover feelings of the nightmare. I grabbed the milk carton and stepped out of the fridge when I saw a shadow materialize on the far wall.

I froze and could feel my heart pounding in my chest. I grabbed the butcher knife off of the knife block next to me and faced the wall. I watched the shadow carefully, expecting it to attack at any moment, but it stayed right where it was without moving. I reached the hand with the knife in it towards the light switch and felt a stabbing pain in my stomach. Something was telling me to not turn on that light, and like anytime before that I didn't listen. I quickly flipped on the light switch and stared in horror at the wall. The knife clattered out of my hand and hit the ground the same time as the carton of milk did. My mouth was twisted in a silent scream and my hands clawed at my neck.

On the opposite wall stood the Kishin Asura.

"Hello Maka." The Kishin grinned, his amber eyes reflecting the madness in his heart as they stared fixed to me. "Could we have a little talk?"

At the sound of his voice my airways seemed to open up and I let out a scream that echoed through the night. I tried to run away but ended up tripping on something and feeling a sharp pain lance through my foot. Soul's light in his room flipped on as he busted through the doors. His eyes located me curled up in the corner and he ran to my side.

"Maka! Are you ok?! What's wrong?! What happened?!" He yelled while shaking my shoulders.

I pointed a trembling finger to the wall where I saw the Kishin and started crying non-stop. Soul looked towards where I was pointing with a confused look on his face.

"T-the K-K-Kishin! It w-was there! Asura is b-back!" I whimpered

Soul looked back at me, his eyes filled with confusion.

"Maka," He said softly "There is no one there."

"But I saw him! He was there! He said my name! He spoke!" I wheezed

Blaire seemed to materialize out of nowhere and ran up to Soul in her cat form.

"What happened?! I heard someone scream!" Blaire asked worriedly

"It's nothing Blaire; Maka just had a bad dream is all." Soul said

"It wasn't a bad dream! He was there! I saw him!" I screamed

Soul and Blaire looked at me with shock reflected on their faces. Soul put a hand on my cheek and looked deep into my eyes.

"Maka, the Kishin is dead. You killed him remember? It was all just a bad dream! Remember what the doctor said? That you would have these nightmares for a while but they would go away soon. You just need to be patient." He said soothingly

I shook my head furiously and knocked Soul's hand away. "This wasn't a dream! He was actually there!" I said vehemently

Soul sighed and placed his hand on the ground to steady himself and found his hand covered in blood.

"What the?! Where did this blood come from?!" He asked horrified

He looked at the ground and found my foot sliced open and dripping blood furiously.

"Maka! How did you slice your foot open?! You're bleeding everywhere!" He asked angrily while picking up my foot to examine it

I winced in pain and looked away out of embarrassment.

"It must have happened when I dropped the knife I was holding, I think I might have slipped on it when I tried to run away." I mumbled

"Blaire will you go get me the first aid kit out of the hall closet? And when you are done can you call Dr. Stein and ask him if he can see us right away?" He asked the cat

Blaire pouted and looked away "Do I look like a messenger cat to you?!" She said disdainfully

I heard Soul growl "This isn't a game Blaire now go get Stein on the phone and get me the God damn first aid kit!" He snarled

"Fine! Geeze you don't have to yell at me!" She whined and trotted off to the hallway.

I stared at Soul in shock; I had never heard him get so angry before. His red eyes focused on my wound and were radiating concern. For some reason this brought a rapid blush to my cheeks. Could it be that Soul actually felt feelings for me? Mr. Cool actually liked someone like me? No, it was impossible, he could never like a girl like me, he even said so himself hundreds of times. I tried to release his grip from my foot, but he held on fast.

"Soul it fine, it's just a cut." I said, my face was a deep crimson by then

"Don't be an idiot Maka! You know how useless you would be if your foot was infected?! Having a useless partner is totally not cool." He said sternly

Of course, I should have known. All he cares about is getting to be a Death Scythe; his concern for me is that only of a friend and partner. Disappointment washed through me like a tidal wave and I found myself getting tired and weary. Soul saw the change in my features and mistook it for loss of blood and pain. Blaire trotted up with the first aid kit in her mouth and carefully handed it to Soul.

"I called Dr. Stein; he said that he is expecting you as soon as possible in the Academy's infirmary."She sniffed and walked away

"Thank you Blaire." Soul mumbled as he opened the first aid kit and started applying medication and bandages to the wound. Once my foot was completely bandaged up, Soul grabbed me by the hand and hoisted me up onto my two feet.

"Go ahead and get dressed, I will get the bike ready so we can head out as soon as possible."He said as he rushed off to go find his keys.

I carefully limped down the hallway and into my bedroom, once inside my room I shut the door and rested my head against it softly.

"I must be imagining the Kishin, what if Soul is right and it was just a bad dream? You know what, he is right. That whole incident was just a bad dream."I whispered soothingly to myself

"I wouldn't be too sure of that if I were you." A voice said from the far wall

I spun around and once again found myself staring straight into the Kishin's eyes. I opened my mouth to scream but in a flash the Kishin's hand was wrapped around my mouth preventing me from screaming.

"Now we have already been over this, Soul doesn't believe your silly little tales that I am back. If you scream now it would be pointless, he wouldn't believe you because he can't see me. And I don't think warning him that you can see dead people is a good idea, especially when your about to go see the good doctor who is known for wanting to go dissect things for any reason. Do you understand me?" He grinned

I silently nodded my head, tears streaming from my eyes. The Kishin slowly released his hand from my mouth, yet kept touching my cheek bones tenderly.

"Maka Albarn, level one Scythe Meister," Asura said softly as he leaned towards my ear and whispered "Join me."

I felt my eyes fly open in shock and my body start to tremble. There was no way! There was no way I was going to join him. He was evil and the source of all madness; I was good and the warrior who was entrusted to destroy that very same evil.

"I can see inside of your soul, I can see your hurt and loneliness. I can see the neglect that you suffered because of your father and the abandonment as your mother left you. I can see that you are trying to patch yourself up by placing all of your love and trust into one person, your partner Soul and yet he isn't what you want him to be." Asura whispered softly

"S-stop." I mumbled

"You love him with all of your heart and yet you know deep inside that he will never feel the same way towards you. It's the realization of the fact that this empathy is one-sided and you can't take it, its starting to eat you apart from the inside. You don't know how long you can last before you snap and end it all. In fact the dream that you had earlier is a testament to what I have just said. The fear of rejection by him is haunting your dreams at night and plaguing your consciousness during the day." He continued

"S-stop! Stop it!" I yelled as I tried to push him away from me

"Maka?! Maka are you ok in there?!" I heard Soul ask from outside my door

"What if I told you that I could get rid of all your pain and loneliness?"Asura asked

My body tensed and I felt my eyes meet his.

"Join me, indulge in the madness and the pain that you feel now will be gone. You will never feel this kind of hurt ever again. These people don't understand you like I do Maka, I can help you. All you have to do is join me." He said

I stared at him wide eyed, not sure of what to say.

I was the warrior that was had to get rid of this sort of evil.

And yet. . .

I was the one who had to turn Soul into a Death Scythe.

And yet. . .

I was the one who was going to become a strong Meister like my mother one day.

And yet. . .

I wanted nothing more than to succumb to the madness inside of me.

I felt the door vibrate behind me from Soul's pounding.

"Maka?! Why aren't you answering me?! Is something wrong?! Is there someone in there with you?!" He yelled

Asura looked at me expectantly, daring with me with his eyes to tell him that he was in here with me. He was testing me, seeing if I would be worth the trouble of trying to recruit.

"It's ok Soul; I just landed on my foot wrong is all! I will be out in a moment!" I called out to him

Asura smiled and patted me on the head.

"You don't have to give me an answer tonight; I will come back tomorrow night. For right now get healed and mull over what I said. Until tomorrow Maka." Asura kissed my hand then disappeared into the shadows.

I felt myself slump down to the ground holding the hand that he kissed and trembling. I had no clue what to do; all I knew is that I couldn't tell anyone, not even my own partner about what happened. I curled up into a ball on the floor and wept.

Oh god, what have I just gotten myself into.

~End of Chapter One~

Reviews are better than an insane dead person kissing your hand :D


	2. Chapter 2:Sticks and Stones May Break

I don't own Soul-Eater, only Ohkubo- sensei does. Don't worry sensei! I will make you proud by creating the best spin off ever and transcend the heavens! YAHOO!

Ohkubo: Dude I don't even know you, and what a crappy Black Star impression -_-

T^T how cruel sensei! *Sob*

Patty: Enjoy the Show! :D

Chapter 2: Sticks and Stones Will Break My Bones, but Your Love Will Always Hurt Me

Monday, 6:45 A.M.

Maka's POV

I really honestly hated hospitals.

No I shouldn't classify it as just that, I hated anything that wanted to stick needles into me and poke and prod my skin. I could smell the heavy stench of rubbing alcohol and antiseptic hanging in the air, the fumes made me want to puke. I started to wonder if not letting Soul in to the room was a good idea; I could really use a hand to hold right now. No, I thought to myself, I can handle this on my own; I didn't need to be constantly babysat by my partner.

"I stitched up the cut on your foot; you should be ok as long as you stay off of it so I'm suggesting that you take a week off of school in order to heal." Professor Stein said from the opposite end of the table

"No, I'm fine professor, really. It's just a bad cut is all!"I grinned

"It's not just that," He said in his monotone voice "I don't like how dark the bags under your eyes are getting. You need to sleep better Maka; a well rested Meister is a powerful Meister." He grinned

I bent my head in disappointment and slowly nodded in acceptance. A sudden banging on the walls caught my attention, I looked towards the doors right as Black Star came running in full speed into the room.

"MAKA! HAVE NO FEAR! THE GREAT BLACK STAR IS HERE TO HEAL YOU WITH HIS AWESOME GOD-LIKE POWERS! YAHOOOOO!" He shouted

Without looking Black Star plunged right into one of the machines which sent him barreling straight towards me. Before I had time to scream, Black Star knocked into me and sent me hurtling towards the opposite wall. Right when I thought I was going to make impact with the wall I felt a pair of strong burly arms catch me in midair.

"Black Star you idiot!" The person growled and sent a kick towards his head which made Black Star hit the wall even harder and lose consciousness. Tsubaki ran into the room out of breath and saw Black Star lying on the floor unconscious.

"Black Star!" She cried and ran towards him

I looked up and saw that the person who saved me from falling was none other than my partner Soul. He looked down on me, his amber eyes filled with worry.

"Are you ok Maka? Did that idiot hurt you at all?" He asked

I felt a blush creep onto my cheeks as I registered how close I was to him

"N-no! I'm good!" I stuttered

"I told that fool not to use Speed Star when he was in the infirmary, but nooo he didn't want to listen to me. Figures, he got what he deserved." A cool voice said from the doorway

I turned and saw Kid along with Patty and Liz staring at me in the hallway.

"Hiya Maka! How're ya feelin?!" Patty giggled

"Yo!" Liz said coolly

"Sorry Crona couldn't make it, as soon as he heard you were in the infirmary he freaked out and ran away screaming what sounded like: I don't know how to deal with sick people!" Kid apologized

I was caught up by the sudden appearance of all of my friends that I didn't notice the tears that started to slide down my cheeks. They really do care for me, they understand me.

'_**These people don't understand you like I do Maka, I can help you. All you have to do is join me**_' Asura's voice slithered into my mind.

The warm happy feelings that I felt soon turned into dust and faded away, maybe Asura was right, maybe they truly never will understand me. I looked up at my partner and stared deep into his unnoticing eyes. Not even my own partner could understand me, how could I expect any of these people to get me? They don't know what was going in my mind, the kind of hell that had been manifested, if they knew they would avoid me like the plague. Its no use, I don't belong here. Dr. Stein saw the look on my face and mistook it for irritation at the disturbance and started shooing away the crowd of people.

"Miss Albarn had a long night and would like to get some sleep, please respect her wishes." He said sternly

"Oh yeah?! What if we refuse to leave?!" Yelled the newly conscious Black Star

"Then I will dissect you." Stein smiled

It seemed everyone except for Soul was out in a second. Stein sat down on the rotating chair and let out a long sigh.

"Sorry about that, they were starting to annoy me." He grumbled

"It's ok professor, same here."Soul laughed

The professor took one last look at my wound and patted it softly.

"You can leave whenever you want, just take it easy. I left your pain medication with Soul, take one per day and the pain should start to fade. Is there anything else that I could do for you?" Stein asked

I opened my mouth to refuse when Soul suddenly spoke.

"Well sir, you see right before Maka accidentally stabbed herself she said she saw the k-"

I quickly clamped my hand over Soul's mouth, desperate to make him shut up.

"I saw the kitten! Yeah the kitten who prowls the front of our apartments at night! We were wondering if you and Miss Marie had any room left in the house for a kitten!" I asked loudly, trying to cover up the sound of Soul's muffled words.

I felt Soul's tongue lick the inside of my hand in his attempt to get me to release my grip. No matter how disgusting it felt I wouldn't let him speak for fear that the doctor would insist on dissecting me at this new information.

"Hmmmm, I will have to talk it over with Marie, but I don't see why not." Stein muttered suspiciously

"Ok! That's it! Thank you for your services!" I smiled to Dr. Stein

I quickly limped out of the infirmary, dragging the struggling Soul with me. Once we were outside of the room and the door was shut completely I released my grip from Soul's mouth.

"What the hell was that for Maka?!" He roared

"I don't want him to know about the fact that I can see Asura! In fact I don't want anybody to know! I don't want to be branded as an insane person and have experiments done on me!" I cried

Soul looked taken aback by my words and there was a look of hurt in his eyes.

"But Maka, we are your friends. If you don't trust us with your hurt then what good are we for? What good am I for if I can't be there as your friend?" He whispered dejectedly

Soul you idiot! I don't want to be your friend! I want to be your _**girl**_friend! Can't you see that?! Can't you look into my eyes and see exactly what I feel?!

"I'm not questioning your friendship abilities; I just don't want everyone to know that I'm starting to lose my sanity. I don't want to lose my family again, not to something like a hallucination" I said softly

I felt Soul shift next to me and place a hand on my shoulder.

"Fine, I won't tell anyone." He grumbled

"Thank you Soul!" I yelled and hugged him close

I felt him push me away as he got down low and looked into my eyes.

"Under one condition, you have to tell me when you start seeing him again. It would make me feel a lot better if I was there to protect you, even if it is just a hallucination." He reasoned

I smiled and felt a blush spread throughout my cheeks. Oh Soul, you really do care!

"I promise." I whispered

Monday, 11:01 P.M.

Maka's POV

Later on that night after Soul had brought me home and fed me, I started to feel anxious over Asura's return. I knew what I had to say to him and I also knew he wouldn't like what I had to say. I stood at the foot of my bed scratching my wrist nervously, wanting nothing more than to go into Soul's room and tell him everything and to feel the safety of his presence. I couldn't drag Soul into this, this was my fight and once again I had to face the Kishin alone. It seemed like hours had passed and yet the Kishin had yet to show up. I felt a prick on the back of my neck and felt the Kishin's hands on my shoulders.

"Hello Maka, how are you feeling?" Asura grinned

This was it, this was my time to tell him that I had no intention of joining him, that I wanted to choose a life with the DWMA rather than have him unlock the madness in my brain.

"From the looks of it, I think you have no intention of joining me." Asura sniffed

I felt my body stiffen and my body start to shake. How? How is it that he knew what I was going to say?! I thought frantically to myself.

"I bet your wondering how I could tell what you were thinking." He chuckled and moved closer to me, so close that I could feel his breath on the back of my neck

"It's because I am now apart of you Maka." He breathed

It felt like a bombshell had been dropped on me as my legs gave under me.

"N-no, that's impossible! That's just an illusion! You're an illusion! A mere hallucination caused by Post Traumatic Stress Disorder!" I muttered

The Kishin growled angrily and grabbed me by one of my pigtails. I yelped in pain and tried desperately to fight him off as he got close to my face.

"I'm done with trying to be nice! Its time for you to wake up and see reality! No one will accept you in your current mental state! No one will ever understand you and know what you're feeling! IM the only one that can help you! I can save you! IM your last hope!" He screamed in my ear

"You're wrong. . ."I whispered

I felt the Kishin stiffen and pull my hair harder, causing tears to escape from my eyes.

"What did you say?!" He snarled

"I said your wrong. There is someone who understands me, who understands what I'm going through," I said quietly and looked him in the eyes "Soul understands me."

The Kishin roared and threw me on the ground causing me to cry out in pain.

"How about this, if you don't join me, I will make you kill your precious Soul." He sneered

My heart seemed to stumble and stop for a second. Me? Kill Soul? There was no way I would ever do something like that.

"I will see you soon Maka Albarn" Asura said as he disappeared

I heard my door creak open and footsteps enter my room. A hand was stroking my back as I lay on the ground crying. After a couple of minutes of this those same hands lifted me up bridal style and carried me to my bed. I looked up at Soul's crimson eyes and started crying all over again. I felt him wrap his arms around me and hug me tight, there was no need for words; he understood what just went on.

I don't know how long I sat there in Soul's arms crying while he comforted me, all I knew was there was no way that I could ever hurt Soul, let alone kill him. I was so confused; I either lost myself or lost the man I loved.

"Maka, it's alright, I will always be here for you. I will never let him harm you."

Oh Soul, if only you knew.

~End of Chapter 2~

Reviews are better than getting abused by a guy who is supposed to be dead :D

Its 9:30 at night and I have just finished Chapter 2! Let's just see what else I have in store for our precious Maka and Soul in the next exciting installment of Fix Me! :D


	3. Chapter 3: If I Had Been Your Heart

OMG! Soul Eater suddenly belongs to me now! :D

Psych, it doesn't. Then again you already knew that didn't ya?

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Congratulations everyone! We are on chapter 3 with just 5 days of writing! I'm so proud! *sob*

I didn't know where I was going to get the inspiration for my next chapter since I lose inspiration very quickly and the heat only makes it worse. Then I went and visited the OC Fair and got a Soul doll! Needless to say Soul will be present with me for each chapter I write.

Soul: Woman stop rambling, that's so totally not cool, these people want to read your story already so get to it!

Me: Yes sir!

~And without further ado, I present you chapter 3~

Chapter 3: If I Had Been Your Heart:

Thursday, 8:36 A.M

Soul's POV

I feel completely useless.

I watch day by day as these illusions terrify my Meister, and I am unable to do anything. She tries to play it off like it doesn't bother her, but I can see it eating away from her soul and deep inside its killing me. I have been thinking over the last few months about what exactly Maka is to me. I obviously feel protective towards her because she is my Meister, but there is something different lately. I can feel a change in my perspective of her.

I think I am starting to love her.

But I can't possibly love her, she is my Meister and nothing more, yet why do I have these pains in my heart when I realize that I can't help her? I've done the best that I can with what I have, yet I can feel a change in Maka. Whenever I talk to her she looks nervous and mumbles an excuse to get away from me, it's like she doesn't want to be near me. The only times that I do get to see her is when she comes into my room at night to tell me about her nightmares and to fall asleep in my bed.

I know she is hurting inside, but there is nothing I can do to save her from herself. I wanted to go tell Doctor Stein about the hallucinations that Maka has been having, but when I think back to that day when she told me not and I just can't bring myself to tell him. The way her hurt and loneliness shone in her eyes and the tears that seemed to shake me to my core prevented me from saying anything.

If only I had been her heart, I wouldn't let any of this happen to her. I could hold her close and give her the strength that she needed to fight this foe on the inside. But I can't be her heart; I could only be her partner. I can't be her boyfriend; I can only be her friend. That way I could prevent her from getting hurt.

And also prevent me from hurting her.

Friday, 10:45 P.M.

Maka's POV

It had been five days since the Kishin delivered his warning and disappeared; I hadn't seen or heard from him since. I was getting worried, every time Soul was near me I would find an excuse to give him and run away, scared that I would kill him like the Kishin had warned. I could see that my behavior was hurting Soul, but it was the necessary precautions that I had to take in order to make sure the warning wouldn't come true.

My foot was starting to heal slowly but surely, I was now able to hobble around the kitchen and make dinner. Tonight I decided that I would make the few days up to Soul by making him his favorite dish, salmon. I was slicing the fish into separate fillets when I felt a familiar prick on my neck.

Asura had returned.

"Hello there Maka, miss me?" He asked coldly

I struggled to control my breathing and tried to focus on preparing dinner rather than running out of the room calling for Soul.

"What do you want?!" I growled

I heard Asura chuckle and the whisper of cloth as he moved; I gazed in the microwaves reflection and saw that he was holding his hands up in defense.

"My my, what a vicious temper we have! You're still not upset about our last meeting are you?" He asked mockingly

"How could I not?! You threatened to kill the one that I loved!" I snarled

"But he is still here I take it?" He asked snidely

I felt flustered and taken aback, what exactly was he trying to prove?

"Well yes but-"

"And you haven't felt the slightest want to carve him up or roast him alive?" He smiled

"No but I-"

"You don't want to stab him or shoot him do you?" He pressed

"No-"

"Then why are we even having this conversation?" He laughed boisterously

"Because you shouldn't have even suggested that I would have done that in the first place!" I felt myself yell

Soul suddenly came from his room and looked at me strangely.

"Maka, who are you talking to?" He asked as he looked around

I stared right at Asura as he tempted me with his eyes to tell Soul that it was him that I was talking to. I wouldn't give him what he wanted, Soul had to know. I opened my mouth to tell him that Asura was standing in the kitchen with me and harassing me when Asura laughed loudly.

"Honestly you're a stupid girl! Do you honestly think that it's a good idea to directly disobey me and tell your friend that I'm here when I specifically told you not to? That's not only rude but idiotic! Especially since I just warned you that I would make you kill him!" He laughed

My mouth immediately shut and I felt my hand start to tremble. How could I tell Soul when Asura threatened that he would make me kill him? I felt Soul's eyes jump back to my face and his body movements start to shift. He was starting to catch on and think that Asura was in the room. I needed to act fast before he said something. I threw a quick smile on my face to try to cover up my obvious distress. Hopefully Soul would see that there was something wrong with the way my smile was and try to help me.

"Its nothing Soul, I was just singing one of my songs, I guess I got too into it. Sorry for the trouble." I grinned

"That's was probably the worst lie that I have ever heard in my life. Even I know that you hate to sing. I would never think that's what you were doing. If this was a trick to get his attention you can be assured that I wi-"

"Oh, ok. Well if you need me I will be in my room." Soul smiled and left

My hopes dropped along with my heart. I saw Asura smile out of the corner of my eye and look at me with a smug look on his face.

"Oh, he is supposed to understand you better than I do? Even I know a poor attention move like that when I see one. Though I can see why you picked him, you girls do only care about looks huh?" He chuckled

I couldn't stand to face Asura, not when my heart was in such a bad shape. What didn't I understand? I thought Soul knew me. I thought he finally started to care for me, and yet at the most simple of all things I could have told him he didn't get. I told him from the first moment that I met him that I hated to sing. The sinking feeling only multiplied when I realized that there was no one there to help me now, I was by myself in this fight. I was by myself and I was running out of hope.

"It's ok Maka, that guy looked thick headed anyways; I don't think he would have gotten it if you wrote it on the wall with your own blood." He laughed

For some reason that comment infuriated me, I didn't care what he said about me but as soon as he started to insult Soul is when I felt my anger boil over.

"JUST SHUT UP! SHUT THE HELL UP!" I screamed refusing to look at him.

I felt the warm sting of tears prick at my eyes. There was no way I was going to let him see me cry, he didn't deserve these tears that were spilling from my eyes.

"Do you realize that you are alone now? Do you realize that no one is coming to save you from me?" He snickered as he backed up to the far wall

"Shut. Up." I hissed with a deadly tone to my voice

"Soul is just a tool; he couldn't help you even if he tried." He sneered

Shut up. . .

"He cannot stop me from what I am going to do; he can't stop me from making you kill him."

Shut up.

"He is weak."

Shut up!

"And so are you"

It was that point that I lost it. I grabbed the knife off of the kitchen counter and was prepared to throw it at him full speed.

"Maka?" His voice sounded softer now, but that wasn't going to stop me.

I whirled on my heel and threw the knife at his form with clenched eyes.

"SHUT UP!" I screamed

It was right then that I heard the sound of a knife entering through skin rather than through wall. I opened my eyes and saw right then why Asura's voice had sounded softer at the end; it wasn't his voice in the first place.

The knife didn't hit Asura, It hit Soul.

I saw surprise form in his amber eyes that were followed by pain. He stared straight at me with a puzzled look on his face.

"Maka?" I heard him whisper

His eyes soon glazed over and he fell face down onto the ground. I couldn't move, I couldn't even breathe.

'_**He cannot stop me from what I am going to do; he can't stop me from making you kill him**_'

He was right.

What have I done?

~End of Chapter 3~

Reviews are better than accidentally stabbing your lover :D

Oh I bet you guys hate me right now, but guess what?! You will just have to wait and see what happens next time on Fix Me!

Soul: . . . Did you just kill me off?

Me: .

Soul: GAH! *Starts hitting me in the head*

Me: AHHH! IM SOWIE! _


	4. Chapter 4: Hold Me When I'm Gone

Soul-Eater is not mine; I am just making a spin off of the main story.

But if it was mine! *Day dreams*

Soul: Maka I love you!

Maka: Oh Soul!

*Kiss* *Kid walks in*

Kid: Maka what are you doing?! I thought you told your father you were going to marry me?! How dare you! *Pulls out a gun and shoots Maka then himself*

Soul:*Cries out into the night Darth Vader style* MAKA!

*End Daydream*

Me: Maybe it's a good idea that I don't own Soul-Eater

Soul: You are such a girl *Humph*

Me: STHU! D:

~I now present to you, Chapter 4~

Chapter 4: Hold Me When I'm Gone

Friday 11:32 P.M.

Soul's POV:

I knew that Maka needed my help, why didn't I help her sooner? I could tell that she was lying about the singing thing, When we met she told me that she hated to sing. I had gone back into my bedroom to gather my thoughts and to find out a way to help her.

That's when I heard Maka yell and her temper started to rise. I had gone out there to see what was wrong and if I could have helped. Why didn't I go out there sooner? The last thing I felt was a knife plunge into my chest, I wanted to look at it and see what the damage was, but I couldn't take my eyes off of her.

Her Jade colored eyes were soaked in tears, like a rainforest right after a downpour. Those eyes spoke volumes to me, they were scared. Why couldn't I have saved her sooner?

Now I didn't know where I was, everything was so dark. Which way was up? Which way was down? I was so lost, it was so cold. But that didn't matter now, Maka was in trouble. I had left her alone with the Kishin; I couldn't let him hurt her again, not after last time. My mind flashed back to her crumpled form on the ground, how she cried relentlessly and all I could do was hold her until her crying had stopped. He was hurting my Maka, and that made my resolve to get out of where ever I was even stronger. I couldn't bear to see her suffer anymore. I had made a promise that I intended to keep that night, and I stood by my promises.

"_Soul are_ _you in there?" _

_I woke up with a jump and looked at the clock as it read 1:48. With an inward groan I got out of bed and opened the door to find a tear drenched Maka sniffling in the doorway. She seemed so small and frail as she hiccupped more and more coughs, trying to stop her crying._

"_Was it another nightmare?" I asked softy _

_She sobbed even harder at the memory of what happened earlier on that night._

"_C-can I please come i-in?" She coughed out_

_I slowly detached myself from the door and let her into my room. She carefully tiptoed into my room and curled up onto my bed on her side. I took my spot next to her and gazed deep into those captivating green eyes as they once again overflowed with her sparkling tears. Without any words I simply started rubbing her back, letting her know that she wasn't alone and that I was there for her. She raised a shaky hand and brushed her tears off of her cheeks leaving sparkling trails that shined like glittering diamonds._

"_Asura was in my mind again, he showed me how it would be if I was alone," She whispered "Its terrible Soul, I'm so afraid that I'm going to lose everyone and succumb to the madness!" She cried _

_I wrapped my arms around Maka and held her to my chest, I had heard enough. Maka could put up with physical pain, we all knew that, but when it came to emotional hurt she was so fragile._

"_I will be here Maka; I am your weapon, your partner. I will never leave you and I will always protect you." I promised_

_I felt her crying stop and she tightened her hold around me._

"_Thank you Soul." She whispered as we fell asleep in that same position_

I had promised that I would always be there for her, yet I had left her with that monster. I needed to find a way out of here, I needed to save Maka.

Hold on Maka, I'm coming to save you.

Monday, 4:50 P.M. 

Maka's POV

I had hurt Soul, why didn't anyone understand that? I had flung a knife deep into his chest; I should be punished for what I did. Yet none of them blamed me, why didn't they blame me? Soul had mumbled something about an accident when we were training to Stein and they all hungrily bought it. They are all a bunch of fools.

Soul. . .

I haven't seen him since Friday; I really want to see him, to hear his voice.

But you're the one who put him where he is. You're the one who stabbed your own partner.

I saw the knife plunge into Soul's chest and his blood explode from the deep cut. The clip was always playing from behind my eyelids preventing me from sleeping or closing my eyes at all. It hurt, everything in my heart hurt. I promised myself that I would never hurt him.

Yet he is laying on a stretcher fighting for his life.

I want all of this pain to go away; I don't want to feel it anymore.

'_**Join me, indulge in the madness and the pain that you feel now will be gone'**_

That sounded nice, to get rid of this all encompassing pain and to feel nothing, detached, numb.

'_**All you have to do is join me.'**_

Is that all? That sounded really simple, to join the madness, to never feel anything ever again. Maybe I had been wrong all of this time; maybe for once I should give into the madness inside of me. I felt the madness in my heart slither and move, anxiously waiting to be set free.

"Have you finally agreed to join me?" A voice asked

I looked up and saw the Kishin smiling at me while leaning against my bookshelf. I knew deep down that I should be afraid and that I should tell him to get out, but none of those feeling came up. All I could do was laugh. I saw the Kishin grin victoriously from the corner of my eye.

"That's a smart girl, come with me. Relish in the madness." He said as he held out his hand

I felt my body sit up as I walked towards Asura's outstretched hand. I looked once more into his cold red eyes and placed my hand in his.

My body felt as though it had been struck by lightning, every inch of it hummed with electricity and I could feel excruciating pain, more than I had ever felt in my entire life. My voice screamed out into the night as my vision shook and the ground quaked beneath me. I vaguely saw Blaire in her cat form hiss at me before she took off out of the house abandoning me. All of the sudden the pain stopped and I felt myself falling into the Kishin's arms. He closed his arms around me and seemed to fade into my body. Suddenly everything went black.

'_Sweet dreams my foolish Maka, have fun'_ I heard his voice say in my mind.

Then I couldn't feel anything anymore.

Monday, 5:00 P.M.

Asura's POV

I could feel the hard wooden ground beneath me and the sound of Maka's clock ticking on her dresser in the corner. I slowly opened my eyes and relished in the sight of the bloody moon. I slowly sat up and admired my new body. The transformation had been quick and hurt like the heat of a thousand suns, but in the end it was worth it. I stared into the mirror and saw the face of Maka staring right back at me, the only thing that was different was that my eyes had taken the place of the owner's original eyes.

I could feel my magic return to me and course through my veins. I let out a laugh that bounced around the walls with its high soprano tone.

I was finally back.

~End of Chapter 4~

Reviews are better than having the same old dead dude that beat you up and kissed your hand possess your body :D

And now the story begins! Muahahahahaha!

Soul: Dude, why am I such a pansy in this one?!

Me: 7_7 cause your grief stricken that you cannot help the woman that you love?

Soul: Grief is only for non-cool people. Besides, why would I fall in love with Wash board boobs?

Maka: MAKA CHOP!

*Sends Soul flying*

Me: O_O Ima leave before I get hurt


	5. Chapter 5: Coming Undone

Soul Eater. . . .*Sigh* Do I really have to say it?

Soul: Do it woman, do you want to be sued or something and have me taken away from you?

Me: NO! You're like my best friend! D:

Soul: *Shudders* don't ever call me that again

Me: *Pouts* Yes sir V.V *Whispers* just you wait! In my next story I will make him the bad guy! :D

Soul: I can hear you ya know!

Me: -_-"

~Sit back, relax and enjoy Chapter 5! ~

Chapter 5: Coming Undone

Tuesday, 6:45 P.M.

Maka's POV:

I had absolutely no clue where I was.

It seemed like an old electronics store, but only there was no one there. The room was old and smelled strongly of growing mold and cigars. The floors were lined with old 70's shag carpets that sink in and squished whenever you stepped on them. There were two double shelved aisles, one on both sides of me. I saw that both of the shelves were filled with old televisions that were stuck on the white noise screen. I tried staring down the aisles but found that they continued into oblivion. I slowly walked down the aisle staring at all the old box T.V.'s hoping they would at least have something good for me to watch. The only thing there was to watch was that static and the hissing white noise.

"So this is what madness looks like?" I asked to no one

"Not quite, this is what your madness looks like." I heard a voice say from behind me.

I turned around quickly, I was positive that I was alone, but there in front of me stood a boy. He was about my age, perhaps a little older with midnight black hair and startling azure blue eyes. He was taller than me and was wearing a crisp black suit with a blue undershirt underneath it. He smiled to show two rows of sharp shark-like teeth.

'_He reminds me of someone. . .' _I thought

My head suddenly hurt from trying to access my memories and I found myself rubbing my forehead in pain.

"I wouldn't think of anything from the outside world if I were you, unless of course you do like to practice masochism." He laughed

This man was weird, but at least he had some sense of humor, I had to give him that.

"I'm sorry, if this is my madness then who are you? I would think that since this is my insanity I would at least know you." I grumbled

The boy let out a chuckle and stared at me with humor laced through his eyes. "Oh Love you do know me, just not now. You will realize it at the end, but for right now you can just call me Evans." He said with mischief in his eyes.

There was something about that sharp toothed smile, something that made heat flood into my cheeks and made me avert my eyes to one of the many old television screens. I saw from my peripherals that the boy was walking towards me, I turned around suddenly when he grabbed my hand and held it against his heart.

"Calm down Maka, your getting all worked up over nothing." He said softly, his eyes still sparkling with laughter. One could get lost in eyes like those.

I mentally slapped myself and yanked my arm away from him.

"I still don't know you! How can you act so friendly to me when I haven't even seen you in a day in my life?! I'm sorry but I'm not the kind of girl who lets people in to my best friend circle on the drop of a hat. And I especially don't let them do that," I pointed at the hand he held "On the first day that I meet someone! So why don't you tell me about yourself and we will start from there? I have a bad feeling that you're going to be stuck with me for a while and since there is no one else here I might as well talk to you and get some answers as to why I'm here in the first place!" I growled

At this Evans suddenly had a confused look on his face, his deep blue eyes clouded with confusion and shock.

"You mean to tell me that you don't know why you are here?" He asked

"Uh, I think that's what I just said. I don't like repeating myself so you're going to have to learn how to listen better." I scoffed

He motioned for me to sit down as he himself took as seat. After I sat down he suddenly grabbed my hands in his and looked deep into my eyes. Before I had time to protest he whispered:

"You stabbed your partner named Soul; you came here to escape the pain that you felt and to prevent yourself from hurting him even further." He whispered

Soul. . .

All of a sudden my memories came crashing down and my head seared like it was being crushed. I screamed and held my head in both of my hands. I saw Evans yelling something at me but before I could register it everything went black.

Tuesday, 6:45 P.M.

Evan's POV:

I sat on the ground holding Maka's still body. After a minute of her pain filled screams she had simply collapsed on the ground and lost consciousness. Lesson learned; don't bring up that boy or anything related to why she was here. I stroked her untied hair and hummed a lullaby; she really was dear to me. She would realize it soon, but perhaps she would realize it too late. The Television in front of me flickered and the static changed to a projection of Maka's face, only this one was different. Maka's green eyes were replaced with hate filled crimson eyes, I knew who this was.

"I see that you have succeeded in finding our little lost lamb. Do you have the equipment with you?" The Maka on the screen asked.

I nodded my head as I pulled out a syringe and filled it with a cloudy red liquid.

"Yes Master Asura, the memory transfer serum is active and ready to be injected." I said mechanically, no emotion entered my voice.

"Good, begin. I have to set out immediately for the witches. In order to do so though I need to destroy what life Maka has. I need to make them believe that she is dead, but she also has some memories that could prove . . . useful to me later," He grinned "Begin the transfer" He said

I gripped Maka tightly in my hands as I stabbed her in the neck with the syringe and pushed the plunger down, wincing at the pain I was causing her. Maka whimpered and flailed about crying something about the burning pain. I yanked out the empty needle and held her against me.

"I'm so sorry Maka; this is for your own good. I need to protect you, and this is the only way that I know how." I mumbled sadly into her hair

"Very good, now I will have access to her memories and she won't have those memory spasms anymore. It's a win, win situation for us both." He grinned

I looked at Asura with a mixture of respect and hatred. He could do what he wanted; all I cared about is that Maka stays safe.

"Goodbye, have a nice time Soul. See you soon." He said and the face of the imposter Maka vanished from the screen.

I gritted my teeth in anger and looked down.

"I told you, I go by Evans." I whispered to the screen filled with static

"Opposites never get the original owners name."

Tuesday, 10:57 P.M.

Soul's POV:

After five days in the hospital, Stein had given me the ok to finally go home. He went on about cleaning the wound and bandaging it to keep out infection but I wasn't listening, I was too concerned about Maka. After Stein had pushed my clothes and pain medication into my hands I quickly got dressed and set off running down the street.

'_Maka, I'm coming for you. Please hold on just a bit longer'_

After running non-stop for an hour I arrived breathless in front of our apartment complex. My eyes gapped in horror and I felt my heart drop to the floor.

"This cant be happening." I whispered

Smoke pillared into the cloudy night sky, rising from our blazing apartment. The entire building was engulfed in flames leaving every inch of the structure bathed in flames. I started to run towards the door, worried about whether or not Maka was trapped in the blaze when I saw her.

She stood in front of the building gazing at the hungry flames as they climbed higher and higher. Instead of her usual attire she was wearing sleek black skinny jeans, my snow white turtle neck and a leather jacket over it. Her hair was let loose and was flowing to the breeze instead of the tidy pig tails that she wore. She stood with a hunched frame, her body shaking with what seemed like laughter. Something was wrong, this wasn't Maka.

"Maka!" I yelled trying to get her to look at me so I could stop the nagging fear in my stomach that something was wrong.

Her shaking suddenly stopped and she turned slowly to face me.

"Hello Soul Eater." Her voice said serenely

I felt my eyes widen as I took her in. I was sure now, this wasn't Maka. She never called me that and she never had that dangerous curl to her voice. I looked up to meet her eyes hoping that I would find some sign of her in those sparkling emeralds but bit back a scream when I saw them.

They were a deep blood red.

I clenched my fists in anger and looked at the imposter with a deadly look in my eyes.

"Who are you and what having you done with Maka?" I growled

A sharp high pitched sound came out of the imposter's mouth as they bent over choking out that unnatural laugh. They threw their head back and looked at me from a tilted eye level, a grin stretched across their face.

"Why Soul, I have no clue as to what you mean. I AM your meister. I am Maka Albarn." They grinned with their hand on their heart. I stomped the ground with my foot and clenched my eyes shut.

"You're lying! Maka would never call me by my whole name! She never wears those types of clothes and she has beautiful GREEN eyes! Not corrupt red ones!" I yelled at the top of my lungs.

I don't know how they got so close to me so fast but I felt a hand on my cheek lift my face up to look at the imposter's face.

"It's me Soul, its Maka." They smiled an evil smile, humor shone in those insane red eyes as they met mine.

I slapped their hand away and staggered back a few steps, trying to get away from them.

"I know who you are! I know that you are really Asura! Now tell me where Maka is!" I yelled defiantly

A look of shock passed through the fake Maka's face but was soon replaced with a new stomach turning grin.

"Your perceptive, seems I was wrong when I told Maka that you were thick headed." Asura grinned

I grabbed Asura by the neck and held him up in the air, anger taking control over everything.

"Where. Is. Maka. Don't make me repeat myself or next time I won't be so nice." I warned

My only answer was a blood curling laugh that shook inside of me. I raised my fist and send a rock hard punch straight into the Kishin's jaw. I watched satisfied as the Kishin coughed up blood but that feeling went away when I saw the fake Maka's face smile again. I raised my fist to hit him again but his laugh stopped me dead in my tracks.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you, this is still Maka's body." He snickered

I raised my fist again, determination set in my eyes.

"She wouldn't have wanted her body to be taken over by backwater scum like you!" I hissed

The Kishin smiled and looked deep into my eyes.

"Would you like to talk to your precious Maka?" He offered

I froze, my fist still raised to strike. I nodded my head towards him, beckoning him to patch her through. Asura's head dropped suddenly and came back up.

"S-soul" Maka's voice whispered

I dropped her and took a step back, shocked. After I realized what I did I bent down and looked at Maka's shut eyes.

"Maka is that really you? Are you alright? Why won't you open your eyes? Are you-" I asked, my voice trembling

She raised a hand to stop me. She sobbed shaking her head.

"Leave me alone Soul. I've chosen to move on without you. Asura can offer me power, power without pain. All you do is cause me pain." She whispered

I gritted my teeth I grabbed Maka by both of her shoulders and pinned her against the nearest light pole.

"ASURA! You're tricking Maka's heart using magic aren't you?! That's a dirty trick and you know it!" I yelled

I heard Maka snicker and grab my arms "You're such an idiot, any girl would choose a strong man over a wimp like you any day." She laughed darkly

A sudden feeling over nostalgia washed over me. I had heard this before, that night that we had fought Blair and I had said almost the exact same thing, only that time I had chosen her instead of the witch cat. Yet the sound in her voice . . . It was obvious that she wasn't going to choose me this time. I shook off the feeling of hopelessness and gripped her arms tighter.

"Maka, I can't allow you to do this! I can't let you give up this easily!" I yelled but whether it was to her or me I didn't know.

Maka grabbed into my hands and with surprising strength tore them off of her.

"Your Meister has spoken." She said coldly with her eyes still clenched.

She stood up and started walking of into the night leaving me sitting heavily on the ground, my mind in a mess.

Go! Go get her you idiot! Get up and MOVE! She is leaving! The monster is taking her away! You have to MOVE! Go! NOW!

I ran up to her, her name forming on my lips when all of a sudden she grabbed me around the waist and sank her head into the crook of my neck and started to sob violently. I stood there dumbstruck, her name falling dead off of my lips.

"You fool how many times do I have to tell you to leave me alone? I don't want to hurt you anymore; I don't want to hurt anymore. Please, just let me go." She whispered against my skin

I suddenly knew what I had to do. I knew what I had to say, but for some reason the words wouldn't come out of my mouth.

"I'm leaving."

Say it Soul.

"I don't think I will ever be coming back."

What are you waiting for Soul?! Say it!

"I guess this is goodbye Soul."

SAY IT!

"Maka I love you!" I yelled

Silence.

I felt Maka's arms tighten around me as she held me close.

"I know, but sometimes you have to love me enough to let me go." She whispered

I stepped back and started to protest.

"No Maka I mean I really do-"

My lips were silenced by the hard pressure of hers pressing against them. It was instantaneous but the very feel of them had fireworks going off inside of me at every nerve ending. As fast as she gave me that kiss she took it away leaving me standing there, dumbstruck and hungry for more.

"Please, let me go. I love you. In fact I love you enough that I know that I have to go in order to not hurt you anymore." She whispered

Her once soft hand became as hard as stone as she hit me in the head leaving me unconscious. The last thing I could register was that when she kissed me her eyes had opened.

In them I found the most amazing world of green that I've ever seen.

~End of Chapter 5~

Reviews are better than kissing then knocking out your boyfriend :D

Seven pages later and I finally finished the most depressing out of all my chapters! I have to thank the band Bullet for My Valentine for this chapter. They truly gave me that push that I needed in order to create the mood that was displayed.

Soul: Wait! I was hurt in this one too?!

Me *Singing*I was told to stay away! Those three words I can't obey! Pay the price for your betrayal! Your betrayal!

Soul: Woman are you listening to me?!

Me: YOUR BETRAYAL!

*Soul collapses out of loss of hearing*

Me: Oops. . . . He is going to kill me _


	6. Chapter 6: From the Inside

Soul Eater is not mine, however I do own the idea concept for this story and I own Evans so that has to count for something! :D

Soul: It doesn't count for anything, you own nothing!

Me: Now that's just plain mean! D:

*Starts hitting me over the head*

Soul: That's for yesterday and the end of chapter 5!

Me: IIIIMMMMMM SSSSSOOOOORRRRYYYYYY!

_***To all my readers, read my updated fanfiction profile for chapter update info***_

~Now we bring you, Chapter 6~

Chapter 6: From the Inside

Tuesday, 6:45 P.M.

Evans POV

I had no idea that letting Asura tap Maka in to his little fight with my other self would result in this. Maka was a wreck, her skin was a snow white color and her eyes had been reduced to a dull lifeless color. I could do nothing, and nothing didn't really suit me. Well I shouldn't say that I couldn't do anything, I could erase her memories of what she said and did that night, but would it be for her or for me?

It was true that she was being hurt by this memory, but it was also true that I wanted her to forget about my other half. I wanted that home field advantage so when the time comes, she would choose me over Soul. I raised my hand and pressed it softly against the back of her head. A soft blue light radiated across the palm of my hand and washed over Maka's motionless body. As soon as I was done extracting the memories, I saw her visibly relax as a sigh of content escaped her lips.

Sorry Soul, but I will win her heart. Even if it means playing dirty.

Wednesday, 5:45 P.M.

Soul's POV

This was now the second time in a row that I woke up in a hospital bed, I was really getting sick of it. I looked around for the nurse but instead found the intent eyes of Professor Stein.

"Glad to see your awake Soul Eater, I was worried that you would wake up when I wasn't around. That would have been a waste." His monotone voice drawled

I sat up and rubbed the back of my head wincing.

"Oh yeah, why is that?" I asked

"Where is your Meister?" His voice turned serious

I froze.

Maka. . .

Images of her laughing with a crazed edge in her voice and those deep awful red eyes came to mind. I shuddered at the thought of it, apparently Stein saw this.

"Why such a negative response when I mention her name? Did something happen that I should know about?" He pressed

"_**I don't want to lose my family again, not to something like a hallucination"**_

That's right, I made a promise that day that I wouldn't tell anybody about what was happening, and yet so much worse stuff was happening. Maka had left, possessed by the Kishin. I had no clue what his plans were for her, but I had a hunch that whatever it was Maka wouldn't be coming out of this alive. I had to break that promise; Maka's life depended on it. For once I wish that I could take one of her Maka chops when she found out, at least at that point I would know that she is alive and made it out of there.

"Yes professor, in fact there is something I need to tell you."

Wednesday, 6:00

Queen Witch POV

"Joma Joma Dublahsa. I hereby bring this witch mass to a close!" I yelled out to the group of witches.

I watched as every one of them put their hands to their hearts and repeated the sacred phrase. Too few have been returning to the mass, I could see the number of my disciples begin to dwindle down to a very short few. The only theory I could come up with was that that cursed reaper had begun to send his little puppets after us again. I could only hope that we as a race could stand against the rising numbers of Death's army, or stand back and watch as the whole witch race fell into extinction.

"My, look at how few of you there are such a sad bunch of witches." A girl's voice crooned

Shock coursed through my body as I looked down at the mass to find a small girl, perhaps the age of a teen standing before my group of witches. The girl had long blond hair and was wearing a leather jacket with a white turtle neck and black jeans. She looked like a Meister, and yet there was something wrong with her soul, something twisted and dangerous.

"How dare you Meister interrupt our mass! For that you shall die!" One of my witches yelled

I saw the child's soul flicker dangerously and felt a nauseating menace radiating off of her soul.

"Halt Cleopatra! There is more to this child than what meets the eye!" I warned dangerously

I saw the child gaze up at me, her eyes a startling crimson color. This wasn't a regular child; no human child could hold the eyes of war.

"How pleasant it is to see you again Maba, what has it been, four hundred years now? No it's got to be longer!" The child laughed

I narrowed my eyes in confusion. Here stood a human-like child claiming to know me from four hundred years ago, longer than any human could survive.

"Who are you?" I hissed

The child laughed an ear piercing laugh and looked at me with mock hurt.

"Now I admit that a lot has changed since I last saw you, namely my body. I had to borrow this from one of Death's most prized students. Surely you wouldn't forget my soul could you? I thought you had the power to sense overlapping souls. Maybe you have just gotten rusty in your old age," The child raised her hand in the air, "Here; let me take my barrier down slightly. Too much and the DWMA would know where you are so I have to do as little as possible." She winked

I watched horrified as one soul was peeled back slightly to show another much larger one, one emanating insanity and evil. I remembered this soul; I couldn't forget its presence in a thousand years.

"Asura, you're alive?" I whispered

The soul was quickly taped back up and the girl smiled and bowed.

"It's glad to see that I'm not forgotten by you."

I couldn't have him here; my children were now in grave danger! Why had he come?! I needed to get him out of here fast! I raised one of my cloaked hands and sent a massive blast towards the newly revived Kishin. The blast wouldn't kill him but it would give my witches some time to escape. I watched with growing dread as the Kishin grabbed the beam of energy and simply crushed it in his hands.

"Now that wasn't very nice Maba, I came here only for a book and a witch, not to start a blood bath." He grinned

He didn't need to tell me what he needed, I knew. In order to save the rest of my children I needed to do this, I needed to give in to the Kishin. He saw my defeat and laughter lit up his eyes, yet no sound escaped from his lips.

"I assume that you know which book and witch I need?" He smiled

I carefully pulled out a book from the inside of my safety pinned coat and looked at one of my witches in sadness

"Witch Eruka Frog, I ask you as one of my daughters to save the rest of your family and accompany the Kishin." I asked gravely

The poor young witch gasped and opened her mouth to protest but I raised my hand to silence her. The girl nodded, tears falling from her eyes as she took the book from out of my hand and began to walk towards the Kishin. I curled my lip in disgust as he threw his arm around her and began to walk her out.

"Thank you Maba, see you in hell." He grinned

I watched as the Kishin walked away, all I could do was sit there blindly and curse his name.

~End Chapter 6~

Reviews are better than blackmailing an old lady to give you one of her kids and a book :D

These chapters are going really fast, I think I now know what I am going to do about the ending! I really didn't like this chapter, probably because there was really no action in it. But you readers have to have some back ground info before going on, so think of this chapter as a background chapter :D

Soul: I've seen what she is planning, just wait till the end. It's to DDDIIIEEE for!

*Hits Soul with the book War and Peace*

Darn it Soul! They didn't need that much info! Great! Now I'm going to have to change it up again! Thanks a lot!


	7. Chapter 7: Addicted to Venom

Soul Eater isn't mine. I just own Fix Me *Sigh* you would think that the seventh time of saying that it would get easier, that's a lie -_-

Soul: Oh cheer up! You could not own this story either!

Me: O_o why are you being nice all of a sudden?

Soul: No reason. . . .

Me: . . . I'm still very wary of you

~Now I present the seventh wonder of the world: Chapter 7! ~

Chapter 7: Addicted to Venom

Tuesday, 6:45 P.M.

Maka's POV

I had found something, something I didn't think I was supposed to see.

I found that when Evans left, the televisions started to show images on the screens. Half of the time I had no clue what exactly was on the screens. Pictures of me reading an unfamiliar book, of me drawing weird symbols onto the ground of an unknown building, and the strangest of all of them were me talking to the witch who released the Kishin; Eruka was her name I believe? Something wasn't adding up, though I didn't know much of my life in the outside world I knew for sure that I would never talk to a witch. Things were starting to come together slowly, but there was still so much that I didn't know. I was determined to try and remember why or how exactly I got into this madness, though whenever I tried to think about it I would get swamped with a wave of overwhelming headaches. Everyday I did practice thoughts when Evans wasn't around; trying to see if I could remember more if I practiced.

The questions were simple ones; it was when they started getting closer to why I was here that the pain in my head would flare up.

_What's your name?_

Maka Albarn

_How old are you?_

Seventeen

_What's your favorite color?_

Red

_Do you know why that color?_

My head started to hurt at that one, alright next question.

_What's your favorite book?_

Julius Caesar

_Who bought it for you?_

My partner

_What's your partner's name?_

My head suddenly hurt more than it had ever before. That was it; whatever had happened to me it was linked to my partner. I would figure out why I was here, maybe knowing that was what I needed to find a way out of here. But first I had to figure out who my partner was and what all of this had to do with him. I saw Evans appear behind me, holding a board game.

"Maka, you up for a round of Sorry?" he grinned

"Sure!" I plastered a fake smile on my face

My questions would have to be answered later when Evans wasn't here.

No matter what it took, I would find a way out of here.

Thursday, 7:36 A.M.

Soul's POV

I hadn't gotten much sleep last night; I spent most of the night on the couch in my new apartment staring at the door, hoping that Maka would somehow walk through those doors. I kept envisioning her walking in with a frazzled look on her face, apologizing for being late and getting right to work on dinner. But no matter how late I stood up last night, she never walked through the door to our apartment.

I ended up going to school today, Stein had called me this morning saying that he was going to discuss something with Lord Death and that I should probably come with to hear what he said. Now I found myself staring at the door to the Death Room in contempt, every second I stayed in that room was a second that I couldn't spend on looking for Maka.

The door opened in front of me and I slowly set off into the room to face Death. I was met with a shock; inside the room stood Black Star, Tsubaki, Kid, Liz, Patty and Crona.

"What are you guys doing here?" I asked

"Maka is our friend too Soul, we can let here get kidnapped without a fight." Kid grinned

"Besides we thought you could use the help with trying to find her." Tsubaki grinned

"Yeah! Don't even worry about it Soul! We will find her and kick some Kishin butt while we are at it! With my God-like powers there is no way that we will lose! YAHOO!" Black Star yelled

I clenched my fist and snapped my teeth together.

"No, you guys cant help. This is something that I have to do on my own." I said seriously

A bright light suddenly erupted from the mirror in the room, temporarily blinding me. When I regained my eyesight I saw Lord Death standing in front of me, one of his gloved hands resting on my shoulder.

"Soul, I wouldn't turn down help so easily, you might need it further down the line." He said nonchalantly

I brushed his hand off of me and took a step back, staring at the group in anger. They didn't understand, they didn't see how much pain Maka was going through. They didn't have to feel that terrible pain of not being able to do anything. The burden of losing Maka was mine alone, and to atone for letting her go I had to be the one to bring her back.

"You all may think that you know everything that happened, but hearing it and experiencing it are totally different. I am the only one who can save Maka because I can't be surprised. My worst nightmares have already come true, Maka is in danger and she could possibly not come back. I have nothing left to learn or lose." I explained evenly, hoping they would all see reason

"You say you know everything Soul, But did you know that Maka willingly went into the madness?" A familiar monotone voice asked from the corner.

No matter how hard I tried I couldn't stop the look of surprise on my face. I turned around on my heel and saw Professor Stein leaning against the edge of one of the many guillotines that made up the hallway to the Death Room. Though his body was relaxed and showed no outward signs of emotion, his eyes told a completely different story. They held amusement in seeing the shocked look on my face, but they also showed a hint of respect. It was these same eyes that made my blood boil. He thought he knew everything, but Maka would never give in to the Kishin, She had courage. He had it wrong, and it was time that he opened his eyes and finally accepted his wrong conclusion.

"No, Maka would never do that to herself willingly. You have it wrong professor, why would Maka in her right mind EVER join the Kishin in his madness? That just doesn't make any sense!"I hissed

I watched in anger as Stein lifted himself up off of the guillotine and made his way to lean his face centimeters from mine. He took the cigarette out of his mouth and blew the smoke directly into my face, sending me into a coughing fit.

"You have already said the clue to all of this; she wouldn't join the Kishin and his madness in her right mind. But Maka wasn't in her right mind. In fact you could say that she was completely off of her rocker at the time." He said matter-of-factly

I heard a collection of gasps from the group behind me; they also had a hard time swallowing down that piece of information.

"How can you be sure that Maka was indeed insane at the time?" I heard Kid ask

Stein looked towards Kid and a creepy smile lit up his face.

"I'm glad you asked Kid." He grinned

Lord Death motioned for us to have a seat and cups of green tea suddenly manifested in front of us. I gingerly sipped at it, being careful not to scald my tongue

"Its no surprise that Maka had strong feelings towards Soul, whether they are that of a partner or something more I cannot say." Stein began

I spewed my tea out of my mouth and looked at Stein, my mouth gaping in horror.

"How the hell can you be so neutral about that?! You say it like its nothing!" I spluttered

I saw Stein visibly sigh and shake his head.

"Honestly Soul Eater, I would think that you would have a bit more maturity when talking about it. You know her feelings fir you do you not?" He asked

I shuffled uncomfortably in my seat and averted my eyes to my tea.

"Yes but-"

"Then I see no reason why you should act so dramatically." He finished simply

I kept my head down and shut my mouth; it was obvious that I wasn't going to win this fight.

"As I was saying before I was rudely interrupted, Maka has strong feelings for Soul. It would be obvious that she would be upset if something bad were to happen to him correct?" He asked while taking a break to smoke his cigarette

I gazed up at Stein, confusion filled my facial expression.

"What do you mean by that Professor?" Black Star asked, suddenly very serious.

"So when Soul was put in the hospital for the chest injury he had, she would be very distraught no?" He asked softly

My God, he knows Asura did it.

Stein suddenly looked me dead in the eyes like he could read my thoughts.

"That was a nice cover up you had Soul, a 'Training accident' was it? It wasn't an accident was it Soul?" He asked, his eyes smothering me

So this was the DWMA's smartest Meister, he sure did live up to that title. I sighed and looked away.

"Your right Professor, at that point I believe that the Kishin had tricked her into driving her over the edge. I never would have suspected that I would be the one to send her into the madness." I whispered, shoving my hand roughly into my hair

"Wait, Maka went into the madness because she was upset that she had accidentally hurt Soul? Doesn't she know that wasn't her that made her do it? Doesn't she realize that Kishin was playing her to do it?" I heard Liz asked

"I thought we already agreed that Maka isn't in her right mind. Something like that could have triggered her to go off of the edge and escape into the madness as a sort of haven." Kid said

I saw Stein nod in agreement; He seemed to think the same thing.

"Then we just need to sit back and look for signs of the Kishin, once we have a good idea where he is with Maka then we will go save her!" Black Star yelled

"I'm afraid that we would be too late by then." Stein said gravely

I looked at Stein for what seemed like the first time. I saw how sad he was and how it pained him to say what he just did. He was hiding something from us, something that was going to change everything.

"I will let you explain that part Lord Death, you know much more about this area than I do." He said softly as he got up and walked away, letting himself out.

I stared at Lord Death intently; whatever he had to say was more than what the strongest member of the DWMA could handle. Mr. I Show No Emotion was too sad to say the next part of the information, and that frightened me more than anything. I was scared not only for what I would have to go through but what this meant for Maka.

Lord Death set down his cup of tea and faced us; his once goofy looking mask wasn't so funny anymore.

"Since Maka has joined the madness, she has left her physical body to travel to the realm of madness. That is bad news for her since Asura's bodiless spirit now has a vessel to remain in. He will be fine in there as long as Maka doesn't return from the madness." He said, the usual pep to his tone was gone.

"So all we have to do is wait for Maka to kick him out of her body herself?" Tsubaki asked

"I wish it was that easy, since Asura's wavelength is attached to Maka's he is forcing her soul to remain submerged in the madness. In a sense he is trying to drown her, but Maka has a very strong soul which would make it a very difficult task to win, Asura knows this. So he is trying to make a trade you see."

"What kind of trade do you mean?" I asked, scared of what answer I would get

Lord Death looked at me, sadness and pity radiating off of his mask.

"I was contacted by Maba, the Queen of the Witches. It appears that Asura was there in Maka's body. He blackmailed her for the witch Eruka and a book of soul sacrifice." He said

I found myself shaking my head rapidly; I knew what he was going to say.

"N-no." I whimpered, begging him not to say it

"He plans on using the witch's power to get his own body back, in order to do that he needs to sacrifice the soul he is attached to. In order for him to live, Maka must die." He finished

He was going to try and kill Maka?

Over my dead body.

~End of Chapter 7~

Reviews are better than finding out a creepy evil guy is trying to kill your girlfriend :D

Man that chapter took a long time! I couldn't even focus on finishing it! The lack of action is getting to me! Chapter 8 won't be done for a while, I will be busy for a while and probably won't start writing it until next Tuesday, sorry folks guess you will just have to be patient.

Soul: Now that chapter is over, what say we go on down to Panda Express and get some food?

Me: . . . Your treat?

Soul: . . . No.

Me: I KNEW YOU WANTED SOMETHING! D:


	8. Chapter 8: No Matter What

. . . .

No, Soul Eater isn't mine, its that guys *Points off in some random direction*

Soul: You seem kinda out of it today, are you ok?

Me: MY FATHER STOLE MY COOKIES!

Soul: O_o dude, chill. They are just cookies. . .

Me: NO! THEY ARE NOT JUST COOKIES! I was at Coco's and I ordered the chicken Alfredo and said no tomatoes or broccoli and the guy brought me my pasta WITH BROCCOLI! I said: "I'm sorry I ordered this without broccoli" Then my Step mom said: "No it's ok, I wanted her to eat the broccoli anyways, just leave it." And I was like: "NO! I HATE BROCCOLI!" so the guy was nice enough to get me two soft chocolate chip cookies. I decided to be nice and eat half of my broccoli since he was so nice. Then I offered one of my cookies to my Dad and when I came downstairs to get one of the cookies after writing chapter 7 and saw he TOOK THEM BOTH! THEN HE LAUGHED AT ME!

Soul. . .

Me: . . . .

Soul: And you're yelling about this why?

Me: I KNEW YOU WOULDN'T UNDERSTAND! TYPICAL STUPID WEAPON! DX

~Now the exciting installment of Fix Me, Chapter 8~

Chapter 8: No Matter What

Friday, 6:38 P.M.

Asura's POV

She was starting to resist more and more, that wasn't a good sign.

I had thought that once she would agree to go into the realm of madness that she wouldn't want to come out, that I would have some time to get my body back. Whatever I had assumed about this girl was completely wrong. Perhaps it was my fault, maybe I shouldn't have erased her memories of why she came, but if she had known why she had come would she have seen through my false words? Either way I would have to face a short time limit. I needed to get my body back as soon as possible, that was the only chance I had to beat her. Of course I still had Evans. . .

I smiled at that thought; the fool was so obsessed with protecting the girl that he wasn't able to see that I was actually planning on killing her and destroying her soul. It was quite funny really, I never thought that by taking out her memories of her partner out of her mind and embodying them to form Evans would lead to this end. It was all quite comical really; a part of her would become her own undoing.

"Um, excuse me? W-where am I?" A squeaky voice asked from the corner

I winced at the tone of her voice, that high sound truly was annoying. I turned around at faced her, my nose nearly touching hers. I heard a soft gasp escape from her lips and her body started to quake rapidly. I could smell the fear washing off of her body in waves, the odor of it was intoxicating.

"I need you because I need your magic, that and I wanted to thank you for freeing me in my own. . . Special way." I grinned

I looked around at my little dungeon room, it wasn't the first place I would have picked, but then again I was sure that I wouldn't be found here. After all, the last place the DWMA would look is in one of their unused jail cells. I was going to be reborn right from under them, and that was the true irony in all of this.

I turned to the blue haired witch, it was too bad that she wouldn't live through this; I really did have a soft spot for witches. My mind flashed back to the spider witch who had held me in her arms and drove my nightmares away. I shook my head, trying to rid my mind of her specter. I gazed into the child's eyes, a hint of regret coloring my irises. It was a shame that she had to die, but with the amount of magic that I was going to pull out of her was going to sap her life force. I would have picked a more powerful witch if I could, but a more powerful witch would try to control the situation and possibly ruin my chance at freedom, this one was too scared to do anything.

I was so close to gaining my body back, I was so close that I could taste it. I will win and gain my true freedom back, and then I will never die.

"Um, why do you need me? Your powerful by yourself and could probably kill me in a second, why add me to this?" The witch in the corner asked

I grabbed an I.V. off of the bunk next to me and walked towards her slowly. I grabbed one of her restrained arms and shot the I.V. directly into one of her main arteries, watching as her magic life force slowly drained out of her and into my own arm.

"In order to get my body back I need to trade something for it in return. All I have is a soul of a Meister, that's not enough to get me my body and powers back. However your magic acts as a catalyst, that way I can get my body back in exchange for her soul and your magic." I grinned

I saw her consciousness start to slip away, the magic transfer sapping away all of her strength. A sudden burst of energy flared through my body like a wildfire and I felt Maka's body start to shimmer to the form of my own body, then quickly disappear. It was starting, the initial stages were complete, it wouldn't be long now, and victory would be mine.

Then the world will be engulfed in madness.

Tuesday, 6:45 P.M.

Evan's POV

It happened during one of our matches of Uno; Maka suddenly shimmered and coughed up blood. Something was going wrong; Asura had lied and was planning something bad. That was the only explanation for what had happened to her, and I had every intention on confronting Asura and getting the full story of what was really going on.

After I had set Maka up with a make shift bed out of blankets and an old pillow I saw laying around and had propped her up on an empty shelf, I set out for the medium between Asura and myself. I reached through one of the televisions and stepped into an old naval bridge. I looked at the captain's chair and saw Asura gazing at me intently; apparently he knew I was going to be here.

"You want to explain what the hell just happened to Maka?" I asked, a dangerous edge to my voice

"You see I haven't had a decent meal in a while and I guess she can still feel her body's pain, I didn't count on that. I will be more careful with nourishment so that she doesn't feel that pain again." The snake smiled

I snorted and glared at him

"You honestly think I would believe that lie? Hunger pains don't make a person shimmer and cough up blood. Now what's say we stop lying to each other and tell me what's really going on Kishin?" I sneered

I saw him laugh and shake his head.

"You really don't understand soul possession do you? A normal pain is amplified tenfold to the original soul; this would explain her violent reaction. You have never had to deal with this before so I wouldn't expect you to understand. However doubt me again and I will end Maka easily." He warned

I looked at the snake, not sure if I was going to believe him, though he was right about how I had no clue on how soul possession worked. I guess I would have to trust him for Maka's sake.

"Alright, I believe you. Just don't let it happen again." I warned

I saw Asura nod at me and turn his seat to face the other direction. I was making my way out of the medium when I thought I heard him laughing and him say:

"Stupid fool, eating lies up like candy."

Though it could have been my imagination. . .

~End Chapter 8~

Reviews are better than being clueless, overprotective memory-based guys :D

This is the last chapter for a while; I will start writing chapter 9 next Tuesday, so just wait until then. I promise that the action will start picking up. There aren't many chapters left, but there will be a sequel later on. Just stay tuned

Soul: The end is near!

Me: One by one they bite the dust! They kick the bucket begin to rust-

Soul: SHUT UP! No Creature Feature for you! D:

ME: sorry _


	9. Chapter 9: So Close Yet So Far Away

Soul: The author isn't feeling well, so she is paying me in Trident Layers to say that Soul Eater doesn't belong to her.

Kid: I wish I could be paid in Trident Layers

Soul: *Grins* only cool guys get paid in Trident Layers.

Black Star: *Walks in waving a pack of Trident Layers* the author is paying me in Trident Layers to tell you guys to shut up because you're too loud!

Soul: . . . . Now she is just being cheap!

*And now, Chapter 9*

Saturday, 12:24 A.M

Stein's POV

Something wasn't adding up, no matter how many times I ran the scenario over in my head the pieces just didn't fit. Where in the world would the Kishin have gone to? It would make sense that he would go far away to revive himself, but wouldn't he want to be close by the DWMA so that he could start its destruction when he could defeat Death? I've read over and over that the strength after a Soul Sacrifice is amplified tenfold after the first hour or so. Would Asura overlook that fact?

No I don't think he would.

Where would be the best place in Death City to remain undetected and yet still be able to get to the DWMA quickly? To get to Lord Death quickly?

'_You know Stein, he could be inside of the building itself.' _A voice in my head purred

No that was impossible, there was no way that Asura could get inside of the building without being detected and remain there undetected. Though if he was and I over looked this possibility I wouldn't stop blaming myself for years.

"It's better safe than sorry." I muttered to myself

I opened the door to my lab and saw Soul Eater, his hand raised in the air as though he was just about to knock.

"Oh, Professor! I wanted to talk to you about-"He began

I raised my hand to cut him off; I already knew what he was going to say.

"I was just on my way to the academy; we can talk on the way there." I said

I saw him look up and at me and nod slightly, obviously confused as to why we were going to the school on a Saturday. I reached into my pocket and pulled out a cigarette and a lighter. As I lit the stick and shoved the lighter in my pocket, I stared up into the sky turning the screw in my head in deep thought.

The dungeon, that's the first place I would check.

Saturday, 2:14 A.M.

Asura's POV

Finally, after all the hard work the moment has come, the moment where I will get my body back. I grinned victoriously and stared down at my borrowed body. Soon this body, this person, would cease to exist and instead I would rise above the ashes and blaze this world in pain, suffering and madness! I mentally shook myself, willing an air of calm to wash about me. This was no time to celebrate, I still needed to prep the site and make sure that it is stable enough for me to start the sacrifice.

I picked up one of the burning hot coals in the fire next to me and removed my robe revealing bare skin. This was a major part in the ritual that I couldn't mess up and for that I needed to be careful. I dragged the burning coal up and down my body, wincing at the pain that was being caused. I stopped when my body was covered in burning and raised scars that formed the main chakra lines that held the body's life force. I looked over at the book on my table and read out loud:

"Once the Chakra lines are drawn in scars, light the room with sage to call the spirits. Lay the body down and remove the possession or blood bond. Chant the sacred witch verse and the process will begin. Note that if the process is interrupted that to begin the next sacrifice twice the necessary time will be required." After I read I curled my lip up in disgust.

Of course it would say something like that, it was so cliché that I often times wondered if they were expecting something to happen. Sorry, I had come prepared this time; nothing was going to stop my victory. I looked over at the witch, she was unconscious and the I.V. was dripping steadily. I took one last survey of the room with my eyes; this would be the last time that I glimpsed the world through Maka's eyes, in just a few minutes I would be looking through my own eyes.

I walked over to the table that I had prepped for the ceremony and laid Maka's body down. Slowly I strapped myself to the table, she would regain her body functions after I detached my soul from hers and no doubt she would regain her memories and try to ruin my ceremony. I closed my eyes and envisioned myself taking off the locks on Maka's body one by one and soon I could feel the weightless air of my soul levitating above the ground. I drifted towards Eruka's body and implanted my soul into her unconscious body, my soul swallowing hers.

I got up steadily and walked towards the table, all I needed to do was make sure I got out of the body in time so that I wouldn't be taken with my new host for the exchange. It was simple, a piece of cake for me. Soon I would taste the sweet taste of victory.

It was so close I could grasp it.

I looked down at the book and began to repeat the sacred phrase, beginning the sacrifice. The sage in the room suddenly burst into flames and the room was filled with thick smoke from the burning plants. I watched as the edge of the table where Maka's body lie was suddenly laced with fire. I saw a gate lined in chains manifest out of the smoke and the locks unlocking one by one down the line. The gate opened slightly and a strong wind pushed through the room, trying to force me into it. I cackled into the wind, relishing in the sudden burst of power I felt. This was it! It was finally happening! I was going to get my body back!

Then my eyes flew wide when the sound of the dungeon door slamming open ricocheted off of the walls.

"MAKA!" a voice yelled

~End of Chapter 9~

Reviews are better than having the soul sucked out of your body by a giant evil spiritual gate :D

Sorry that I didn't get to this chapter soon enough guys, I just started a new school and just got two months of homework that I had to finish in two weeks. No justice in that. . . .But at least I got it done in time!

Soul: Wow, your first major cliffhanger. I'm proud of you author.

Me: YYYAAAYYY! SOUL-KUN IS PROUD OF ME! .

Soul: Hey, hey! It was one compliment! Don't get too overboard now ok?

Me: *sniffle* Yes s-sir


	10. Chapter 10: I Will Find You

Soul Eater and all of its awesomeness don't belong to me. . . It belongs to someone else T^T

Soul: Are you still beating yourself up over that?

Me: *Sniffle* Y-yes!

Soul: *Sigh* Fine you can own me

Me: *Jumps up and down excitedly* YAY! *GLOMP*

Soul: *Blushing* Get off of me woman!

~And now our first double digit chapter, chapter 10~

Chapter 10: I Will Find You

Tuesday, 6:45 P.M.

Maka's POV

What in the hell had just happened to me?

One minute I was watching television curled up against Evans when everything went pitch black. I don't know what I did, could it be that my life was finally coming to an end? I couldn't see anything, why couldn't I see anything? It was so cold, I'm alone again. Wait I was alone before? Yes it was all coming back to me now, the Kishin the madness, the knife. What about the knife, I wasn't scared of knives. Yet why did I feel so scared when that word came to mind? I was a scythe meister, I was used to wielding large blades, larger blades that a knife! Yet for some reason this was a different kind of fear, I didn't fear my own safety, I feared someone else's.

What happened to the knife? Why am I so scared of it? I was so confused. Wait, I can see it now! I threw the knife at Asura, but it hit someone else, someone who was dear to me. Who was it? Why is their face blurred? It's my partner, the one I love, the one I kissed, the one I can't live without!

Yet why can't I remember his name?!

_What's your name?_

Maka Albarn

_How old are you?_

Seventeen

_What's your favorite color?_

Red

_Do you know why that color?_

It's the color of my partner's eyes.

Wait that explains why I couldn't remember why I liked that color, I was starting to remember now! Quick! Think of some more questions!

_What's your favorite book?_

Julius Caesar

_Who bought it for you?_

My partner

_What's your partner's name?_

I don't remember. . .

Why couldn't I remember?

Snow white hair

Remember!

Muscular broad chest with a scar slicing down it diagonally

Remember!

Staring into those deep red eyes

REMEMBER!

"MAKA!" His voice yelled in my head

I opened my eyes and looked into the center of a storm of red

Soul

Saturday, 4:05 A.M.

Soul's POV

She was here all along, at last I found her. I stared into those deep green eyes and felt the weight that had been pressing on my chest suddenly lift. She was alive; I was going to save her.

Stein suddenly stepped in front of me, blocking my view of her and looked at me with sad eyes. What was he doing? I needed to see her! I needed to see those eyes.

"Soul Eater, don't look." His monotone voice warned

Confused as to why he would say that, I pushed him aside and looked at Maka and saw exactly what he meant. When I first saw her, I was staring at her eyes only. Her body was exposed with no cloth covering her. Raised black scars trailed down her smooth skin and angry red welts covered the burned area. The body of the woman that I loved was mutilated with scars, her breath coming in shallow gasps and moans escaping her lips from the pain that the burns were causing her. To say that I was angry was an understatement. I looked at the witch who was hovering in the air and knew that Asura's soul was in her. He hurt my Maka; he tore her away from me and hurt her to no end. I licked my sharp teeth and stared at Asura with hunger deep in my eyes.

I wanted his blood.

Without thinking I charged at Asura and was hit with the force of a massive gale that roared to life in the room. A gate was stationed at the far wall and was beginning to slowly open, yanking me towards it. I heard Asura laugh in the witch's voice and look at me with dark humor etched into his eyes.

"You are too late, victory is mine." He sneered

I watched as shadowed arms escaped from the small opening in the gate and slithered their way to Maka. They carved at her skin with their talons, raking bleeding cuts throughout Maka's body as she screamed in terror and pain. I had to do something; I had to stop this before they reached her soul. Thinking fast, I ran towards Maka and felt something trip me, I looked down and saw a plant that looked like sage wrapped around my ankle. I transformed my right arm into a scythe and began hacking at the plant in order to free myself.

A loud wail erupted from one of the hands as it clawed in the air until it vanished from this world, leaving a crack in the gate. I saw Asura start towards me; his hand rose in the air for some sort of spell that would strike me down when Stein charged at him full speed and hit him with Soul Menace. They grappled on the ground, Asura struggling to get to me while Stein pinned him to the floor.

"Soul, listen to me! You need to destroy those plants! They are somehow connected to the way that the gate was summoned! Destroy all of the plants and the gate will disappear!" He yelled against the wind

I heard Maka scream again in pain, her eyes clenched as she tried to escape this hellish nightmare.

"SOUL!" She cried

At the sound of her voice in pain I felt my legs spring into action. One by one I sliced through the plants keeping the gate in this world while Stein fought to subdue Asura. I lunged for the last plant when Asura broke free of Stein's grip and raced towards me. With a single swipe I destroyed the last of the sage plants and watched as the gate exploded into millions of glistening shards. A sharp pain lanced through my shoulder as Asura stabbed me with a scalpel, but in the end I had won. I saw Maka collapse onto the table and Asura scream out into the night. He whirled on me; hate shining deep into his eyes as he raised the scalpel again to strike.

I closed my eyes, bracing myself for the sudden impact when I heard the knife enter through flesh, but didn't feel the pain. I opened my eyes and stared widely into the same world of green that I saw the night that Maka had left. She was in front of me, arms wrapped around my torso as she shielded me from Asura's attack. I felt tears prick my eyes as I stared at the blood blossoming from the now open wound in her back.

"I love you Soul." She whispered before she collapsed into me

I started to shake violently as I pressed her tighter to me. No! This wasn't how it was supposed to end! I was going to save her! We were going to have a happy ending like all of those fairy tales and live together forever where not even death itself could tear us apart.

But this wasn't a fairy tale; this was the harsh nightmare of reality. There were no happy endings here, only pain and suffering. I stroked her blood soaked hair and began to rock her back and forth, praying with every fiber in my being that she would come back. She was violently ripped out of my grasp by the Kishin as he grinned at me, madness tearing me apart.

"Tell me Soul Eater, how does it feel to watch the woman you love die right in your arms?" He laughed as he threw her body on the ground and her skull make a sickening crunch on the concrete below. Tears were pouring down my eyes in torrents as I punched the ground I was sitting on.

"DON'T TOUCH HER! Don't you dare touch my meister!" I screamed at him

I saw as he pressed his foot against her chest, standing over her like a mountaineer would a rock.

"She is gone, what does it matter now." He laughed

I heard a shuffle in the corner and saw a beaten up Stein slowly raise himself to his feet and stare at Asura with the oddest expression that I have ever seen.

"Have you gotten rusty in your old age Asura?" He snickered

I saw as shock passed through Asura's features as he stared suspiciously at Stein.

"What are you going on about Stein?" He hissed

Stein nodded towards Asura, tempting him to feel the pulse in her neck. I saw Asura lean over Maka's body and press his two fingers against her pulse, his eyes growing wider at the results.

"She is still alive."

My heart suddenly burned with hope and I felt the sadness wash away. She was alive! I had succeeded! She was saved!

I heard Asura cackle madly into the night and look at me.

"Looks like my Soul Sacrifice might just work after all."

I watched in horror as he slung Maka's limp body over his shoulder and blast a hole through the wall, creating the perfect escape route.

"NO!" I yelled as I lunged towards him, trying to prevent him from escaping

A white light seared my eyes, making everything white washed and me unable to see anything. When I opened my eyes, Asura was gone and Maka with him. I felt Stein walk up behind me and pat me on the shoulder.

"There was nothing you could do." He said softly

I felt myself sink to my knees and hold my face in my hands. She was right there, I could have saved her.

But now she was gone.

I heard Stein light a cigarette behind me and the screw begin to turn in his head.

"What should we do now Soul?" He asked

I rose up from the ground and stared at him, determination sparking furiously in my eyes.

"I would think it very obvious Stein; we are going to find her. And when we do I will hold her tight and never let her go." I growled

Stein chuckled and brushed the dirt off of his coat.

"I guess it's just you and me then huh? We better hurry up if we want to get her back in time." He said as he walked slowly out of the cell.

I stared up into the sky, watching the moon laugh mockingly above me.

Hold on Maka, I will find you.

And this time I WILL save you.

~End of Chapter 10~

Reviews are better than having a massive showdown in the dungeon underneath your school :D

I LOVED THAT CHAPTER! We should have more double digit premier chapters more often!

Soul: A storm of red huh? That was some goofy comparisons you made.

Me: I tried to make you seem more masculine! Would you have preferred that I said: "Red the color of a rose"?

Soul: *Mumbles* no

Me: Good! Then stop complaining!


	11. Chapter 11: Crashing Down

Soul Eater doesn't belong to me. . . But Fix Me, Evans and my stuffed Soul doll do!

Soul: I'm stuffed?!

Me: Duuuuhhhhhh! Dude your about as real as a Beverly Hills Heiress's boobs!

Soul: That's a cold comparison -_-"

Me: Tis the truth! And the truth must be told!

~And now, Chapter 11~

Chapter 11: Crashing Down

Tuesday, 6:45 P.M.

Evans POV

I seriously had a lot of explaining to do.

It had all started when Maka suddenly disappeared from my arms. At first I was panicked and spent a good majority of my time jumping from realm to realm searching for her. I was convinced that all was lost and returned back to Maka's madness when suddenly she was there standing before me.

"Oh my God Maka I'm so glad you're alive! You had me worried sick! Now what's say we-"

"That's enough Evans, I remember everything. I think its time for you to start talking." She said with her voice as cold as ice.

I froze, how in the world did she remember everything so fast? She was gone for all of fifteen minutes! There was no way she could have remembered everything so quickly.

Unless. . . .

Unless she had been trying to remember her past earlier, that would explain why she was acting so strange recently. I looked at her blazing green eyes and smiled, she really was a sharp one wasn't she? One could get lost in eyes like those. I scratched the back of my head and looked down, where do I start?

"How about you start from the beginning and we will work from there." She started

I sat down, conceding defeat. There was no way I could tell her the whole truth but with the way her eyes were staring at me a better tell her some of the truth about the situation.

The truth about me could wait just a bit longer. I smiled to myself,

I seriously had a lot of explaining to do.

Saturday, 5:36 P.M.

Asura's POV

This wasn't the first choice for a secret hideout, but then again it was the best that I could do on such short notice. I stared up at the rusting textile factory and curled my lip in disgust, how cliché could it get? The roof was caving in and filled with old corroding I-beams, weeds were popping up out of the concrete foundation and broken machines and their missing parts lay strewn across the floor. Honestly it looked like something out of an action flick where the bad guys would usually hide. I walked inside and threw Maka's still body on the floor; I suppose I would have to heal her before I went back inside her body.

I looked down at the hands of the witch girl, she was gone. Her life force had been forced out of her when I entered her. That was too bad, now I didn't have a catalyst and I don't think I could find some one with her low power level again. I looked up at the blazing sky that shone through the openings in the roof, what did her power level matter any way? I needed some one even more powerful to try and attempt the recovery ceremony.

I had done my research, in the event that the first ritual was interrupted you had one of two options to follow, none of which were easy. The first option was to wait at least a month to start the process over again which was a luxury that I couldn't afford; the DWMA would be on my trail long before then. The second option was to have a sacrifice that had an immortal soul and was equipped with magic. There were two people who I knew for a fact had the requirements, Maba and Death, and I was in no shape to fight either of them.

I paced the floor of my new hide out and clawed at my scalp. If only there was another choice! I couldn't go after either of them! Even if I tried it would be absolute suicide! Realization struck me like lightning and I felt a rise of laughter burst out of my mouth. Of course! There had been another that resurrected me that first time! If my memory was right then I was sure that he had an immortal soul and possessed magic!

I sat down on the ground and took a deep breath, I needed to narrow in on his soul wavelength and find him fast. I closed my eyes and sent the witches soul wavelength out across the world. I couldn't risk using mine; Death would instantly narrow in on my location. Within seconds I received a direct ping back, apparently he knew the little witch whose body I was in. I could feel a creeping smile spread across my face, everything was falling into place.

I walked towards Maka's still body and braced myself; the body I was in was starting to disintegrate since the soul passed on. I needed to get out of there quickly before I was sucked into the afterlife as well. I felt the body peel off of my soul and fade into the wind as I reattached myself to Maka's body. The pain was excruciating but at least I had a body now. I threw on the clothes that I had left Maka's apartment in and headed out towards my destination.

So his name was Free huh?

I couldn't help but laugh at that; irony was just killing me today.

~End of Chapter 11~

Reviews are better than planning on killing an immortal magic wolf man :D

Soul: author, I think its time for you to tell the audience why Eruka had to die

Me: I don't wanna! It's embarrassing!

Soul: C'mon, they need to know some back story!

Me. . . . The reason why Eruka had to die was because I have this ritual of when I turn on my computer the first thing I do is play a game of solitaire. If I win then some one in my story has to die, as you can tell from reading the past chapters I don't win a lot. . . .

Soul: There ya go folks! That's how demented my author is! She decides people's fate with a game of Solitaire!

Me: Shut up Soul! No one asked you!


	12. Chapter 12: The Hunt

Soul Eater isn't mine, but then again it isn't yours either so that makes me feel better :D

Soul: That was a lovely way of greeting people -_-

Me: Hey! I didn't have my little brother buy you for me so that you could criticize how I speak!

Soul: . . . . . I will let that one slide this one time

Me: Thanks!

~And now for another installment of Fix Me, Chapter 12~

Chapter 12: The Hunt

Sunday 5:02 A.M.

Soul's POV

If anyone had told me a month earlier that I would be tagging along with my teacher at 5 in the morning to find my missing meister I wouldn't have believed them. Oh well there is a first time for everything. This whole experience was so surreal to me, I had no idea that I would be embarking on this journey. Every fiber in my being told me that I shouldn't do what I was going to do, but with Maka's life on the line I would journey to hell and back to save her life.

"Soul Eater, are you just going to stand there or are we going to go find Ms. Albarn?" I heard Stein ask from the hallway.

"Hold on I'm just finishing packing my things, I will be out in a sec!" I yelled out to him

I heard him sigh and mumble something about going down and starting the car. I was just about to close my bag when a flash on my dresser caught my eye. I walked over to see the flash was the glare from a picture frame. I picked up the frame and saw a picture of Maka and I laughing together in a photo booth, holding on to each other as if the whole world depended on it. I opened the back of the frame and took the picture out and placed it inside the inside pocket of my jacket.

I would find her, and I would kill anyone who stood in my way.

Tuesday, 6:45 P.M.

Maka's POV

He honestly believed I was stupid; the boy who had helped me from day one in this place was starting to question my intelligence. It was obvious what he was doing, telling me half of the truth wouldn't cut it in my book. I needed to find a way to get all of the truth out of him. Though if I asked him now he probably would be on guard for the rest of my time here.

"So basically you're telling me that Asura tricked you into giving him my memories and since then you haven't had any contact with him?" I asked skeptically

"Of course! Why would I lie to you Maka?" He smiled with his fake and plastic grin

Oh so that was how he is going to play it huh? Well two can play at that game Evans. I put a fake smile on my face and hugged him tight.

"Oh thank you so much for telling me the truth! I'm so glad I can trust you!" I giggled

I felt him stiffen then hug me quickly to cover up his hesitation.

"Of course, anything for you Maka!" I heard him whisper

I sent him an evil smile against the front of his shirt.

Alright Evans, game on.

Tuesday, 6:45 P.M.

Evan's POV

Oh man, I was sinking fast.

Maka had that look in her eyes, the one that told me that she could see through my lies. If she found out that I really was talking to Asura and I was the main source that was keeping him in her body she would kill me.

Could memory based creatures like me die? Did we have a heaven?

I hope I never had a chance to find out.

I looked at Maka and saw the anger brewing in her eyes.

Then again if I kept playing with fire like this I might just find out. I felt her hug me suddenly, my muscles locked up out of shock and my mind was reeling.

"Oh thank you so much for telling me the truth! I'm so glad I can trust you!" She said with her voice dripping fake honey.

I hugged her back quickly, trying to play it off as if I didn't hesitate.

"Of course, anything for you Maka!" I whispered, hiding my shaking voice.

Things were going to get dicey; I needed to hold on for just a bit longer. Soon all of this would be over. . .

I hope. . .

~End of Chapter 12~

Reviews are better than getting grilled by your love obsession :D

I have a sad announcement; due to the overwhelming work load I will only be able to write very few chapters a week. I'm sorry T^T

Soul: Well hurry up and study! Get smarter why dontcha?!

Me: . . . You know, I was planning on doing something really unlucky to one of my characters to celebrate my 13th chapter, keep it up and it might just be you.

Soul: . . . I'm sorry master

Me: I like the sound of that xP


	13. Chapter 13: Devils Dance Floor

Soul Eater isn't mine, but one day when I finish all of my AP courses and become filthy rich I will buy the ownership to it! :D

Soul: False delusions of grandeur, everyone have them once in a while.

Me: When did your vocabulary get so big? Have you been spying in on my AP Lit class?!

Soul: No, you mumble in your sleep.

Me: . . . . Well that's embarrassing

~And now, the unlucky chapter: Chapter 13~

Chapter 13: Devil's Dance Floor

Monday, 1:18 A.M.

Free's POV:

When I had first felt the ping of Eruka's soul, I was extremely excited. I hadn't seen her since we had escaped the final battle together; I had grown attached to the little witch. I had answered instantaneously and felt my ping get swallowed up and suddenly disappear, it was as if something had swallowed it to hide it from being detected.

That should have been my first warning sign.

I waited out in the snow in front of my new cave waiting for Eruka when I saw a figure slowly marching its way in my direction. I felt my face light up with happiness, then twist into a frown of horror when I saw it wasn't Eruka who was walking my way, rather it was that Meister that I had fought on the bridge in London.

I threw myself at her without thinking, a spell on my tongue and my body already half changed into my true form when she grabbed me by the back of the head and slammed me into the ground. My initial thought before impact was that there was no way that it could have hurt, the kid didn't have enough strength to hit me with, but then I was proven wrong when my face met six feet of dirt. I tried to force my head out of the hole that she created when I realized she was pressing me deeper into the hole so that I couldn't escape.

"Alright, if you wanna play it that way then I will have no choice but to use my witch magic! Wolf Wolves Wolf Wolves Wol-"

I suddenly felt myself flying through the air and the sickening snap of my neck as I was crushed against a giant rock wall that crumbled into pieces with the impact. Before I could recover the girl was standing over me, her red eyes blazing underneath the purity of the snow as she snarled in my face.

"Don't play games with me cub! You will help me or I will show you how mortal you really are!" Her shrill voice screeched.

I saw the desperation in those eyes and the layers of hatred and evil and knew right away that this wasn't the same girl I had seen on the bridge. Something told me that I should just shut up and go along with what she had to say, that was the best way to save my skin.

"What do you want me to do?" I asked softly, my voice shaking

I saw her raise a hand to silence me as she looked behind us, an evil grin lighting up her face.

"Looks like we have some unwelcome visitors, very well then, you can start off by giving our little party crashers a. . . . Surprise." The girl laughed

I looked back and smelt the scent of a weapon and a meister. Although they were my enemies, I kinda felt bad for them. I wouldn't wish whatever this girl was planning on anyone, I was just glad it wasn't me.

Monday, 1:26 A.M.

Soul's POV

I had no clue what finding my meister would entail, was I suppose to roam around the world yelling her name like some lost sort of puppy? I hope not, that kind of stuff gets old after you lost your voice. Then Stein had reassured me that he had an actual place in mind stating that he memorized Maka's overlapping wavelength before we left and could probably track her. I just smiled and nodded.

Honestly I didn't get any of this "soul wavelength" stuff; I just knew that as a weapon I had to amplify my meister's soul wavelength and she could use that to kill bad guys, that's it, end of story, goodnight. Yet somehow Stein was using his knowledge of this principle to find a single overlapping soul out of billion of billions of souls out there?

Yeah that was definitely beyond me.

After days and days of searching, we finally came across a cave out in the tundra; it was freezing with an arctic storm raging through the land making me have to scream for Stein to hear me when he was only 5 feet away. I could feel the energy being drained from my body, I never did very well out in the cold and I was hoping that I wouldn't have to face any enemies in my weakened state.

Man if only there was some wood around, I would definitely knock on it.

"Are you even sure that we are going the right way Stein?!" I screamed into the storm

"Don't worry Soul; I know what I'm doing! Just trust me!" He yelled back

It was at that point that time started to ground to a halt and I could see the looming shadow rising in front of the distracted doctor. I screamed something out loud to warn him but was soon silenced by a hard blow to the back of my head. I felt myself falling backwards and my mind starting to slip into unconsciousness when I saw it happen. I watched in fear stricken horror as the doctor was impaled by a lance of light that shot through the shadow before him. His flesh was ripped apart on impact and his life blood sprayed out like a fan all across the virgin snow, covering me in a fine mist. The world keeled over so that I wasn't staring at him anymore; rather I was staring at HER. She stood there, her body but not her soul and I watched in growing dread as those red eyes engulfed me into the eternal black of my subconscious.

~End of Chapter 13~

Reviews are better than watching you teacher die right in front of your eyes :D

Well it took me forever but I finally finished chapter 13!

Soul: And I wasn't the one who was unlucky! Yay!

ME: *Grins evilly* who said chapter 13 was over? :3


	14. Chapter 14: Sugar and Cyanide

Alas with the deepest sorrows of mine heart I must decree that I do not own the right by judicious law to claim the awesome concept idea of Soul-Eater!

Soul: Don't pay any attention to her, she has been grounded for weeks and the only source of entertainment for her was reading Shakespeare. . .

Me: C'est tres bien!

Soul: and studying for her French finals -_-

~Enough with the blind chattering! On to Chapter 14! ~

*Warning, due to graphic scenes in this chapter the rating for chapter 14 has jumped from T to M. Those with squeamish tendencies should not read*

Chapter 14: Sugar and Cyanide

Tuesday, 6:45 P.M.

Evan's POV:

Things were getting out of hand, I no longer had any control over the situation and that was an extremely bad thing. Maka not only remembered her memories but was starting to explore the area in search of answers. I needed to stop her before she did something rash that would provoke Asura into killing her. But what could I possibly do at this point?! Ever since she gained her memories back she has been trying to undermine what I have done.

Of course, her memories!

All of the mayhem and confusion started when Maka gained her memories back! If I could somehow remove them again then she would revert back to how she was when she arrived here. I snuck a suspicious glance towards Maka's still sleeping from and felt a dangerous smile curl my upper lip. Now is my chance, I can end it all by erasing her memories. I slowly crept closer to Maka and felt a tugging sensation in my abdomen. Something seems wrong; those were her memories, not mine. Isn't it an invasion of privacy and respect to erase her memories?

And yet if I didn't erase her memories now she would find a way out of the realm of Madness and into the present day where Asura would most definitely kill her. I was doing a favor by erasing her memories; I would be saving her life! I felt torn as I stared down at Maka's sleeping form, completely unaware of the danger that lured above her. I needed to do this; I need to get rid of her memories. It's the only shot I have to gain Maka's heart; it's the only way that she will realize true happiness by being with me!

I slowly raised my right hand and rested it above her head, my palm burning a bright blue when her eyes suddenly snapped open. With blinding speed she threw me off of her and sent me crashing into an old television monitor. In seconds she was on top of me, binding my hands with television wire, thus disabling me from doing anything.

"Maka, what are you-" I began

I saw her hand lash out and leave a searing mark across my cheek and rise to become a fist. I flinched, expecting it to crash down on my face and knock me out when until two minutes passed without physical injury. I gazed up at her and saw her hand had dropped limply to her side while her green eyes blazed like wild fires at me.

"I knew it! I knew you were the one that was erasing my memories!" She screamed

I blanked and stared at her dumbstruck.

"H-how did you-"

"Did you honestly take me for a fool?! I could sense the intent radiating from your soul wavelength! You were practically broadcasting your intentions to me!" Her eyes began to water and tears raced down either side of her face in what seemed like sadness. "Why Evans? I thought that I could trust you. I treated you as a brother and what do you do to repay me for that? You try to erase my memories and hide things from me." She sniffed into her coat sleeve

It felt like my heart was entombed in ice, she was hurting because of me, but she didn't understand the whole truth! She didn't see how I was actually trying to help her! I needed to tell her!

"Maka, the truth is that I love you with all my heart and I truly want to be with you. That's why I erased your memories! I did it to prove that I love you by preventing you from leaving and Asura from killing you!" I said softly

Once again I felt the vicious bite of her palm as it raked across my face.

"Evans you really are the scum of the earth, if you truly did love me you wouldn't keep me in the dark." She said coldly

It felt as though my heart had dropped out of my chest. How could I have been so blind? I was hurting her from the very start. I hid behind the excuse of loving her to do my actions when really all I was doing was hurting her time and time again. I have failed; I have truly and utterly failed. I slumped down into myself and felt the hot trails of tears slide down my face.

"How can I ever make things up to you Maka?" I whispered hoarsely

I felt her hand rest on my head tenderly and a new wave of tears run down from the undeserved love I was receiving from her.

"Show me what's really going on Evans; show me what Asura is up to." She asked softly

Without a word I wrestled into my pant pocket and pulled out a small remote. Maka walked toward my out stretched hand and silently turned on the nearest television.

The silence was shattered by Maka's terrified scream as she stared wide eyed at the television screen.

Monday, 4:07 P.M.

Soul's POV:

I felt my vision slowly come into focus and the pounding of my head raging throughout my skull with the entrance of light into my cornea. I dully looked around and felt a look of confusion sweep across my face with the realization that my eyes weren't fully focusing, leaving out the shapes of objects but enhancing their color. I raised my arm to rub my eyes when the pull of chains halted my movement. My eyes flew open in shock and my body twisted and contorted in panic. I tried frantically to cut at the chains using my arm as a scythe but they didn't even have a scratch. Nothing made sense, why couldn't I see?! What the hell was going on?!

"Ah, so good of you to join us Soul Eater, I was beginning to think that I had hit you too hard and had accidentally killed you! I'm glad though, now that you're fully awake you can see the lovely masterpiece I have made for you." A shrill voice giggled

A figure covered in white and red detached itself from the cacophony of color and came into focus. Asura in Maka's body stepped forward, a bright smile plastered on his face as he dared me to register what his so called "Masterpiece" was. I scanned Maka's body and gazed curiously as I realized that she was wearing a torn up apron that was splattered in blood. Without my consent my eyes began to drift towards the strong smell of copper in the room as the source began to take shape. With abject horror I stared into the mutilated face of Professor Stein as it was smeared with his own blood and twisted into a painful grimace. I felt my eyes roam down and saw that he was chained to the opposite wall, stomach sliced open and entrails dangling from his still form still dripping acid and bile. Flies flew over his dead corpse and wormy things, what appeared to be maggots, drooped out of his mouth. I felt myself keel over and wretch violently as the portion of my breakfast surfaced and splattered out of my mouth. Asura let loose a string of bone chilling giggles and twirled his way over to Steins mutilated corpse.

"Isn't he lovely?! I really think I've out done myself this time!" He cackled

"You really are sickening Asura." I hissed as I wiped the left over vomit from my mouth with my shoulder.

"Oh you don't know the half of it." He grinned

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Free saunter up to the Kishin like some sort of lap dog and give him a small key. With a flourish Asura unlocked Steins wrist clamps sending his body thudding against Maka's body as Asura held him aloft, entrails slithering across the blood soaked apron. With a laugh Asura twirled Steins corpse around in a sick sort of dance causing his body parts to squish and slowly seep their way out of his torn carcass. Once again bile rose out of my throat and drenched my clothing as Asura clasped onto Steins cheeks and kissed his maggot infested mouth.

"How does it feel to watch your love kiss your maggot infested teacher?!" He grinned

At once Asura dropped Steins body unceremoniously onto the ground and wiped his mouth.

"That was a good little show wasn't it Soul Eater?" He grinned

"There is something deeply wrong with you Asura, deeply, deeply wrong." I choked

With a sigh and a dismissive wave Asura shrugged off the soaked apron and grabbed a bag of what looked like machinery for spells. After blowing out all of the candles Asura beckoned towards Free and walked towards the mouth of the cave.

"Wait! Where are you going?!" I yelled at Asura

Asura spun on his heels and looked at me, humor brimming in his red eyes.

"What does it look like I'm doing? I'm going to leave you here to rot for all eternity with the company of your dead teacher while I go and complete the Soul Sacrifice ritual and get my body back." He grinned

"You can't do that!" I yelled in terror

"Oh but I do believe I can, in fact I'm going to do that right now. Free get the door." He grinned

Slowly Free rolled a giant boulder to cover off the exit of the cave, sending the light rushing out of the cave to escape.

"Wait Free don't do this! Asura is just using you! He is just keeping you around to use your soul as a sacrifice to get his body back!" I cried out desperately

I saw a look of shock pass through Free's face and his body freeze as though he was considering letting me go. With a look of pure fury Asura raised one pale white hand towards the boulder.

"That's enough out of you." He sneered

With a flick of his wrist he send the boulder clashing against the mouth of the cave, entombing me inside layer and layer of thick pitch black darkness. Only after the sound of their retreat had passed did I let a whimper escape my throat.

I was trapped.

Maka was going to die.

~End of Chapter 14~

Reviews are better than seeing your girlfriend kiss your maggot infested teacher :D

Sorry for the blood and gore there guys had a dark period and needed to fulfill my debt to the dark side. I actually got a little sick there while writing that part. I actually picture each of these scenes in my head while I am writing and boy that scene wasn't too pretty.

Sorry I haven't been writing in a while, between school work, grounding and boyfriends the time slots for Fix Me is growing shorter and shorter. But don't worry! Justice shall prevail in the end!

Soul: You call torturing your characters with vivisections justice?

Me: It was a noble sacrifice; they will not have died in vain!

Soul: Forget Asura, you're the real sick one here -_-


	15. Chapter 15: Shoot It Out Part One

Once again with a heavy heart I must declare that I own Soul-Eater

Soul: You mean you don't own it….

Me: Huh? That's what I said.

Soul: No, look back up there it says that you do. . . .

Me: It says that I don't. . . Obviously!

Soul: . . . .Put your glasses on

Me: OH! Whoops my bad! xD

Chapter 15: Shoot It Out (Part 1 the Guillotine)

Tuesday, 9:24 A.M.

Asura's POV:

Good God I really hate that Soul Eater, I could visibly see the seed of doubt he placed in Free's head blossom into a flower before my very eyes. I needed to end this now before my sacrifice ran away from me while I was still setting things up. We were racing through the desert, heading back to the abandoned warehouse when Free finally spoke up.

"Is it true, are you going to sacrifice me?" He whispered softly

I felt a sigh rack through my body and my fingers shove themselves into my hair out of frustration.

"What the hell does it matter to you anyway?!" I said through ground teeth

Suddenly Free grabbed me and slammed me to the ground.

"How about this: If you don't tell me what you're planning right now then I'm going to grind the life out of your stolen body." He boldly sneered

I shoved Free off of me and pointed a clawed finger at his throat. I saw him flinch with fear and cower away from me before I hesitated in my assault. I dropped my hand and send my other fist rocketing towards his head. In a sickening snap Free was knocked out cold and sprawled across the warm sand in a spread eagle form.

"You're lucky that I need you for the ceremony, otherwise I would kill you here and now." I hissed at him

Silently I picked up his body and began to walk towards the old textile factory.

I would gain my body back, even if it meant killing everyone in this world.

Wednesday, 6:54 P.M.

Soul's POV

How long have I been stuck in this cave? How long has it been since Asura left me to die?

_How long has Maka left to live?_

I shook my head and smashed the back of it into the wall behind me sending stars shooting across my vision in a blurry haze. I can't think like that, I cannot focus on how long she has left; I need to focus on getting out of here so that I can save her! I jerked and bucked wildly against the chains until I felt the bite of the chains cut against my wrist and draw blood. I winced as the rusted metal rubbed against my scar and felt my hopes drop again. There was no physically possible way that I was going to save her in time, I couldn't do anything, and I couldn't even save myself. It was always Maka who was strong out of the two of us. I never had any true strength, it was always her that transformed me into weapons of death, and I never contributed anything to her safety.

"_Don't worry about me! I'm prepared to die for my meister!"_

Was that seriously my only defense? I was going to die and leave her stranded by herself against Crona? Even if I would have died that day she would be weaponless and defenseless. What a stupid thing to say. Even when I had tried to help her defeat Emeth in the fight against the spider witch and the chainsaw weapon I could do nothing.

'_How can you save her by sitting here and feeling sorry for yourself?'_

I felt my eyes snap open and a wildfire of fury and determination blaze through me, I WILL save Maka. Once again I bucked at my restraints, slamming myself into the wall with every thrust I made. I felt blood rush into my mouth from the constant times I hit my head and my vision start to blur from the impact.

'_Don't stop now, you can do this! You can finally make something out of yourself!'_

I saw the face of my brother Wes flash in front of my eyes and my urge to become someone better than him then quickly shift into my friends as I realized I wanted to become strong enough to protect them all. Finally the visions in my head were replaced with Maka, her emerald eyes shining on me and a look of pure happiness spread across her face and I realized how much I really loved her. With one final yell I poured everything I had into one last shove and felt the chains give way and my body fall in a heap onto the floor. I looked up in the darkness and smiled in triumph, I did it, I escaped, all I needed to do now was get out of this cave and find Maka.

I was just about to rise and find my way out of the cave when a sliver of light launched itself from the end of the boulder covering the door and finally poured in once the door was thrown all the way to the side of the cave. I covered my eyes with the back of my hand as I tried to make out the dark shapes of my saviors when a voice spoke from one of the forms.

"There you are Soul, I was beginning to think you hid yourself here to hide from all the danger, don't worry, a big guy like me will protect you." A familiar voice called out

I felt a smile spread across my face as my eyes adjusted and the shadows became the forms of Kidd, Black Star, Liz, Patti, Tsubaki and Crona.

"We've come to save you Soul." Kidd said with a smile and for once I actually had the hope of saving Maka. I rose to my feet and walked towards my friends, facing the direction of Maka's wavelength that I could feel pulsing like a beacon.

"Shouldn't we save Dr. Stein?!" Tsubaki's voice called out

"Leave him, he is dead. We need to hurry or Maka will be too." I whispered

I looked at all of my friends and saw determination light up their eyes as we all ran towards Death City.

Now it was a race against time, and a race to save Maka's life once and for all.

Wednesday, 7:01 P.M.

Asura's POV:

Finally, it was done! I looked across the burning candles and Free's inert form tied to the wall, wires slowly sucking all of the magic out of his immortal body and grinned. At last everything was coming to fruition. I felt a bubble of manic laughter escape my throat and rebounded off the ceiling of the warehouse building.

I was finally going to have my body back.

Checkmate.

I have finally won.

~End of Chapter 15~

Reviews are better than a race against time :D

Whew that took a long time, but we are closer to the end. So close, stay tuned folks ;3


End file.
